


A Frisky Wonderland

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Creepypasta - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a tomboy, Gen, Sonic.exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Frisk Dreemurr.In her normal world,a purple cat with a amethyst necklace never seemed to like her,a lesbian couple claims to her that they are be able to talk with ghosts,there is two brothers who were former theater comedians,her adoptive mother and father are neglecting her need for them,and her adoptive brother and sister are too busy with their own school.But in a world she can acess trough a door in the very old reception room in the flat of the Black Palace where she lives,she discovers a very different group of individuals,that promises her alot of fun,attention and kindness. Just what she was lacking in the real world. ...But...they really are what they seem to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Frisky Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349386) by MinecraftFan11. 



Frisk discovered the door after her slightly big family moved into the house.

It was a gothic styled house,but in a "scary" gothic style,almost like a horror movie,surrounded by a equally horror-movie-like forest. However,her family didn't own everything. The house was too big to be owned by a single family. The family only owned up a part. But there were other people in the house as well...very,uncommon people,despite the fact Frisk herself lived in a family of goats with her sister as the only other human in the family.

On the side of Frisk's flat,there were a duo of brothers. But not your typical kind of brothers. They were living skeletons,which Frisk though to be impossible.

"well,ya see,frici...",Sans,the oldest but shortest of the brothers,said to Frisk,speaking her name wrong. "we were the funniest guys you could ever find. paps,are you still trying to make spaghetti with salad for this midday?"

"The name is not Frici. Its Frisk. Frisk.",Frisk tried to correct.

In the upstairs flat,there was a pair of wacky womans. One of them was a tall fish woman,and the other was a smaller reptile woman. The two ladies claimed that their house was a refuge for some ghosts,but that Frisk couldn't enter on the house,because the people weren't ready to see them.

"W-well,Frici,you can't see the ghosts unless if they overcome their fear of being attacked. Is that what y-you asked of?",the reptile woman said and asked.

"No,miss. I asked for you to not call me Frici. Its Frisk.",Frisk tried to explain.

"WE,are planning to make the ghosts become the children's best friends!...but,its not working well. You see,punk,when we give to them the command to say hi,they dissapear,and its a PAIN to make them appear again!! Maybe other kinds of commands may work.",the fish lady said.

Frisk thought the two ladies weren't actually able to communicate with ghosts. She thought they made the story up.

In the day right after the moving day,Frisk's exploration started for sure.

There was a old baseball court,that was abandoned and with a rotten fence,and would be pratically unused by Frisk and her family,since no one of them played baseball. There was also a garden with golden flowers,albeit eaten by many kind of bugs,and a fairy ring made of rough and bad-smelling mushrooms that would liberate a terrible smell if they were breaked.

When Frisk and her family moved out,Sans and his taller but younger brother,Papyrus,warned to Frisk to keep very away from a well that was nearby of the palace. Frisk decided that,to keep herself really safe from the well,she would check out to see the well's location.

Finally,on the third day,she found out the well. It was nearby the baseball camp and a large tree,surrounded by a rebel group of grass - a square shaped,low well covered with wood planks. Someone must have done the wood planks to protect anyone of falling into it,and it kind of worked,alongside the grass,that almost covered the well. Frisk passed a whole afternoon throwing small stick pieces trought the hole of the wood plank on the center,and counting until she heard a 'splash' noise that indicated that the small stick finally sinked into the water.

Frisk also tried to find some animals. She found a white rabbit,a pigeon feather (but no pigeon in sight),a rock that looked like a sleeping lizard,and a sleeping lizard that looked like a rock.

There was also a kind of cat that Frisk never saw before. Apparently,a femenine cat,with lavender fur,and a necklace with a amethyst gemstone hanging on the center. This feline always rested on rocks and cutted trees,but always ran away from Frisk if she tried to approach it.

Those were Frisk's first two weeks on the new home. Exploring the terrain and world that currently was on her reach.

Her mother,Toriel,would make Frisk return to lunch and dinner. And Frisk would have to use the warmest clothes she had,because it was a cold kind of summer that was the current climate. But in any way or shape,she would explore...until the day that the rain came,and Frisk was forced to stay inside.

"What should I do?",Frisk asked to her middle sister,Chara,annoyed about the rain.

"Try to find a book to read,Fri.",Chara said,calling Frisk by her nickname. "Try to watch a CD,or play with your toys or video-games. Or maybe,bother Sans,or Papyrus,or maybe the wacky womans upstairs."

"Nah.",Frisk answered. "Doing those things are boring. I wish to explore."

"Mom and dad probably won't care about what you do...",Asriel,Frisk's adoptive brother,said. "As long as nothing is broken."

Frisk sighed and stared at the rain. It was the kind of rain,the hard and longlasting rain that had a mission. And the mission that it had was turning the camp of golden flower into a mess of mud,water and destroyed flowers.

Frisk was bored. She already readed her books. She already watched all the CDs,played with her toys and expoiled her video-games to their maximum capacity.

She turned on the television. All the found in most of the channels were journals about many kinds of boring news and and very blank and unoriginal talkshows. Then,on one specific channel,she finally found something to watch: A cartoon of some pre-teenagers with familiars that could conjure weapons for them for they to protect the city. Frisk watched the whole episode with a smile on her face.

It was time to seek her father,Asgore.

Both Asgore and Toriel,Frisk's father and mother,worked writting things on papers,and sitting on a desk,and sometimes,typing things on a computer nearby each of them. Each one had a different studio.

"Howdy,Frisk.",Asgore greeted Frisk without turning his head around,as Frisk went to the room.

"Hmmm...its raining.",Frisk said.

"I agree.",Asgore answered. "Its a big rock of water from the heavens."

"No,dad.",Frisk murmured. "Its a simple rain. Can I go outside?"

"What your siblings thinks about that?"

"The two said...'Frisk,its best you don't go outside'."

"So...no."

"But I still want to explore..."

"So explore the flat.",Asgore suggested. "Look,here is a pencil and a piece of paper. Try to count the windows and doors. Try to find any item of the color violet. Go on a adventure to find of the fireplace. I need to work..."

"Can I go to the reception room?",asked Frisk. The Reception Room was the place where the Dreemurrs keeped up the uncomfortable and valuable mobile Frisk's biological aunt left for them after her death. Frisk,Chara and Asriel were prohibited of stepping foot on the room,and no one went there. It was reserved for special occasions.

"Of course. You just don't need to make chaos.",Asgore answered.

Frisk thought well about everything. Then,she picked the paper and pencil,and began to explore the inside of the apartment.

She found out the fireplace. (it was located on a very specific and hidden area in the living room)

Counted everything that was purple (153).

Counted the windows (21).

Counted the doors (14).

Most of the doors acted like common doors. But the last one,the tallest door,the one with the darkest kind of wood,the one on the most far corner of the reception room,was closed.

She asked to her mother,Toriel:

"Where does the door go?"

"To no place,my child."

"But it makes no logic to go to no place!"

Toriel extended her arm to the top of the door of the kitchen,picking a chain of keys. Between the group,she choosed a very specific key. The oldest,the darkest,the most rusty and the most slim one. She guided Frisk to the reception room,and opened the mysterious and tall door.

The door opened.

Toriel was right. The door only had a brick wall behind it. No other kind of room.

"When this house was a single one,this door would lead to a place.",Toriel explained. "But when the house was separated into flats,they decided to block the acess to a possible flat behind this door. They blocked it with bricks."

Toriel closed the door and putted the chain of keys back on the top of the door of the kitchen.

"Mom,why didn't you close the door?",Frisk asked.

"Because it would be silly,child. It doens't even go to anywhere.",Toriel answered.

Frisk didn't say anything afterwards.

The midnight was approaching,and the rain didn't stop. The rain hitted the windows and the lights of the cars that were outside.

Asgore stopped working and made the dinner for tonight.

Frisk was angry.

"Daddy",Frisk said. "You tried another recipe..."

"Its rice with peppermint,garlic and salt mixed together.",Asgore explained.

Frisk sighed,and afterwards,picked two halfs of circled bread,tomato,mayonesse and lettuce,and began to cook a burger on the microwave.

"Dad,I like garbage,but this kind of garbage is too much for me.",she said to her father as she patiently waited for the numbers of the microwave to reach zero.

"Fri,maybe you will love what dad made,if you try.",Asriel suggested to Frisk,but nevertheless,she shaked her head.

In that night,Frisk was awaken on her bed. The rain was finally gone and she was almost sleeping,when she heard a sound.  _'t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t'_. Frisk sitted up,and the noise continued.

_kriiiiiiiii...aaaaaak._

Frisk got up from the bed and looked around,but nothing that could be the blame of the noise was on her bedroom. She decided to go trought the corridor. In her parent's bedrooms,there was a soft growl - it was her father - and a peaceful yawn - it was her mother. In her sibling's room,her brother was the one who was growling softly and Chara was the one that was calmly yawning.

Frisk began to think,if she had a dream or if her mind was tricking her.

Something moved.

Something small,and very fast to be catched with the naked eye. Frisk hoped it was no cockroach. Cockroaches were terrible for her. The shape swiftly moved to the reception room,and Frisk,with fear but a small feeling of determination,decided to follow.

The room was very dark,except for the corridor's light. Frisk stood on the door,and looked down,seeing a creepy and distorted shadow - it looked like a very tall man,with horns on the top of his head and some kind of clothing that covered the body. Frisk asked to herself if it was wise or not to turn the light,but the shape began to move trought the couch,trought the carpet and trought the far corner of the room.

Nothing was on the corner.

Frisk turned on the lights.

Nothing was different on the reception room,and the door that lead to the brick walls was the same. Frisk was sure her mother closed the door,but now,she found it open. The walls made of red bricks was still there,nothing of different and ordinary. Frisk closed the door,turned off the lights and returned to her bedroom.

She dreamed with creepy shapes with six legs,and creepy yellow-and-red eyes,crawling trought a endless wall,not uncommon for horror movies. The shapes stopped making a circle. They sang a song:

_We are waiting behind the wall_

_Waiting for you end to arrive_

_Your soul will become so corrupt_

_You won't be the same anymore_

Their voices were like the creepiest insects anyone could ever dream off,which made Frisk very scared.

Afterwards,she dreamed with random happenings and the other half of the night went dreamless.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day,the rain went away for sure,but the gray clouds of a cloudy day took over the sky,and the air turned slightly colder.

"I'll go around for a bit.",Frisk said.

"Be careful to not go so far.",Toriel suggested. "And choose your warmest clothings."

Frisk clothed herself with her baby pink hoodie,her golden scarf and the brown boots. Exited. Sans was also taking a walk outside.

"sup frici.",Sans greeted with a friendly and lazy smile. "this is surely a bad weather."

"Yeah.", Frisk agreed.

"you see,i once made a show about bones.",Sans told. "papyrus always told to me about his show about food,but for some weird reason,everyone loved alot about my show. when we once stepped foot on theaters."

Sans was wearing a large hoodie of a slightly dark blue color,black pants that reached to the foot,and light pink shoes. His hands were inside the hoodie's pockets.

"they liked to share lots of jokes with me. they liked.",Sans continued.

"Who?",Frisk asked.

Sans looked around,first for the left,last for the right,around the trees,like someone could possible be near them and listen to everything. Then,he approached his smile-y mouth on Frisk's ear.

" _The fans._ ",Sans said,and afterwards,winked to Frisk,and continued his path.

Frisk continued her walk. She already finished the walk of the three flats,and saw Papyrus on the door for his and Sans's flat.

"YOU SAW MY BROTHER,FRICI?",Papyrus asked. Frisk nooded,trying to put a friendly smile.

"I REALLY HOPE HE DOENS'T GET LOST. WITHOUT MY GUIDANCE,HE MAY SLEEP ON THE WRONG HOUR,YOU WILL SEE!",Papyrus said. "YOU MUST BE A EXPLORER TO FIND YOUR WAY IN CLOUDY DAYS."

"I am a explorer.",Frisk affirmated.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!",Papyrus said,with a honest smile. "NOW,DON'T GET LOST WALKING."

Frisk continued to walk trought the cloudy and cold day on the grass and woods. After some minutes,she found out she was walking back to the spot where she started the walk. Her hair was a bit wacky of stumbling too much in trees and branches,and she was trying to remove some leaves from it.

"Hello,Frici!",called the two wacky womans from upstairs.

"Oh,greetings.",Frisk said.

The two ladies climbed down the extrernal stairs that was nearby of Frisk's flat and that went to their own flat. Frisk waited them both at the end of the stairs.

"T-the ghosts don't exactly like cloudy days.",the reptile lady said to Frisk. "I-it kind of...makes them scared..."

"I also don't like cloudy days.",Frisk confessed.

The fish lady crouched to Frisk's level and direction. Some of the front of the lady's red hair in a ponytail style even touched Frisk's nose.

"The ghosts sended a message for you,punk.",the fish lady whispered. Frisk didn't know what to say.

"The message is more or less... _Don't go trough the door._ ",the fish lady made a brief pause. "That makes sense?"

"No.",Frisk answered honestly. The fish lady crossed her arms.

"Those ghosts are weird!! They refuse to understand anything,even names!...they got your name wrong. They say 'Frisk',instead of 'Frici'. Not 'Frici' in any way or shape!",The fish lady said in a angry voice. While this,the reptile lady picked a bottle of milk and climbed back. The fish lady climbed behind.

Frisk went back to her house,and she saw her mother working on her studio,and Chara & Asriel busy with work of their own school. It smelled like a tasty pie.

"What can I do?",Frisk asked.

"When your school starts again?",Toriel asked.

"In the next week",Frisk answered.

"Hmm...",Toriel said. "You'll certainly need a new uniform for this year. Remind it to me,my child,I am a bit forgetful",she finished,and continued to write on the paper.

"What I  _can_ do?",Frisk repeated,more clearly this time.

"Draw something,sis.",Chara gave to Frisk a paper piece and a chalk of black color. Frisk tried to draw the clouds of a cloudy day,but after exactly ten minutes,there was still the 'title' of the drawing.

 

_CL O UDS OF  A C LO UD Y  D A Y_

Frisk grunted in anger and showed her failed attempt for her brother.

"Its actually made of heart for me,sis!",Asriel happily exclaimed for Frisk.

Frisk sneaked to the reception room and tried to open that door that leaded to the brick wall. However,it was closed in a way only the necessary key could open it. Maybe her mother did it to stop her. She went to see her father. His back was turned for the door,as he wrote on paper.

"It is time,fooor you,to turn around,ah lah,lah hah!",Asgore sang with a good humor.

"I am bored.",Frisk grunted.

"Learn to dance ballet.",Asgore suggested,not turning his back.

"Why can't you play with me?",Frisk asked,after shaking her head.

"Busy...and working.",Asgore answered for his daughter. "Why won't you go and talk with Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus?"

Frisk picked her long-sleeved blouse,her hoodie,and exited of her house. Climbed down the stairs,and knocked on the door. At first,nothing happened. She knocked a second time. A third time. Nothing. Until...

"knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"s."

"S?"

"sans is the name,and sand is my game.",Sans voice finished the joke,and gave a low but fun chuckle. Then,Sans himself opened up the door. "nice to see ya,frici. want some tea?"

"Yes.",Frisk thanked up. Sans guided Frisk to a dusty room that he called off as the living room. In the walls,there was black and white pictures,most of them on theaters,and lots of them with smiles. Papyrus was sitted in one couch,reading a book with a red cover.

Frisk recieved the tea on a cup of thin,ceramic material with red and blue colors. The brothers offered as well a cookie with chocolate drops to make company for the tea.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING,BROTHER,I DON'T THINK YOUR HUMOR WILL HANG ON FOR ALOT OF TIME.",Papyrus said for his older brother.

"bro,we aren't so young anymore.",Sans commented.

"THE OLD SHOWS...THE THEATERS,THEY WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR LEGACY FOREVER!",Papyrus replied.

"well,we both agree with that.",Sans said,and winked. Frisk asked if the two forgot about her presence on the room. They weren't acting with much logic. Frisk eventually found the answer for it: It was a nice and comfortable argument between siblings,where there is no victory for the two sides and,dependent of the wishes,can go on for a long time.

Frisk took a sip from the tea.

"can i read the tea leaves to ya?",Sans said to Frisk.

"Tea leaves?",Frisk said,confused.

"yeaaah. they'll tell to ya about the future."

Frisk gave the cup of tea for Sans,and he examinated the tea leaves of black color. A serious look with a frown appeared on his face.

"ya know,frici...you are walking into a immense danger.",Sans said in a serious tone of his voice.

"DON'T SCARE THE GIRL OFF,SANS! YOUR VISION IS HORRIBLE! GIVE ME THE TEA CUP.",Papyrus said,in a annoyed voice,dropping the book he was reading. Frisk gave the tea cup for Papyrus,and Papyrus looked carefully into the tea leaves. He gasped in surprise.

"OH MY GODNESS,YOU ARE RIGHT SANS. SHE  _IS WALKING_ INTO A IMMENSE DANGER!",Papyrus exclaimed in clear surprise

"see bro? my eyes are still alright.",Sans said with a smirk.

"But...which kind of danger?",Frisk asked,curious and a bit afraid.

"they can't say that. they are not trusteable for the exact details,they can only predict what in general may come.",Sans explained for Frisk as he gave another look at the tea.

"So,what kind of thing I can do?",Frisk asked,slightly alarmed by the fact she was supposedly walking into danger.

"don't use much black inside ya house.",Sans suggested.

"AND DON'T TRY TO FIND PAPER INTO THE TREES!",Papyrus added out.

Frisk was still wondering about why the older people she found around in her house never acted with the common logic,ever since the day she discovered each one of them. And if they had idea that they were talking with 'Frisk',not 'Frici'.

"and be very careful.",Sans said,and got up from his couch. He went to a table,picked a box and opened it. Between many items he removed from the pot,there was a very specific and curious one: A red stone shaped like a cartoon-ish heart,with a hole on its very middle. He gave the heart-shaped stone with the hole on the middle for Frisk.

"For what it works?",Frisk asked. She looked at the red stone,and found out the hole covered all the middle of the stone. Trying to test it,she fixed the stone on the window's glass and tried to look trought it.

"it may help ya.",Sans explained. "in the nasty hours,it can come as a lucky tool."

Frisk wore her coat,said bye-bye for Sans and Papyrus,and leaved. The clouds made the atmosphere of the palace look more terrific than usual. Frisk slowly went to the stairs that took her to the flat where she lived in,then,she suddenly stopped and looked around.

She inhaled the cold and slightly wet air.  _In danger?_ ,Frisk thought. That sounded like something amazing. Not something scary. Not even slightly. Frisk climbed back to her flat with the fist closed around her new heart stone.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day,the sunlight was ruling the day and Toriel took Frisk to the nearbiest big city to buy the uniform for the school. Asgore stopped at the building of his job,and Asriel & Chara stopped at their school,which was different from Frisk's one.

Frisk waved for the three.

Frisk saw a medium-sized hat of a beautiful yellow shade,which pleased Frisk.Toriel refused to buy the hat,and instead,buyed some white socks,a black skirt,four dark gray shirts and dark orange clothes for the school.

"But mommy.  _Everyone_  on my school has some kind of boring hat or cap.  _No one_  has a yellow hat. I could be the only one!"

But her mother ignored her. Toriel was talking with a worker of the store,trying to decide which sweater Frisk would wear,and eventually,they choosed a absurdly large sweater in a boring purple shade,hoping that one day,Frisk would grow up to fit it.

Frisk walked trought the store,and looked at some boots with the shapes of fish,dinosaur,and raccon.

Frisk,then,walked back.

"Frisk? Oh,here is my dear child. Where did you go?"

"To a magical land.",Frisk answered with a playful voice. "I had to run from a terrible monster with a armor that used spears,but with my wits and smartness,I came back."

"Heheh,alright,child. Now,lets go pick some new headbands?"

"No."

"Well,lets pick six to be sure.",said Toriel.

Frisk didn't answer anything.

On the road back,inside the car,Frisk asked to her mother:

"What is inside the empty flat,near our house?"

"I don't know,really. Probably,nothing of interesing. It is probably empty,like how our flat was,before we moved in."

"There is a way to reach it,trought our own flat?"

"I don't know,my child. Unless if you can go trought walls."

"Oh."

They eventually returned home in the hour for dinner. Altrought the sunlight was ruling in,the air was still cold. Toriel went to the refrigerator,and found out what remained: A small and scared carrot,and a piece of lettuce that was already rotting up. Only rotten apple pieces remained.

"Oh...its better I run to the market and pick something like mangos or limes. Want to come with me?",Toriel said.

"No.",Frisk answered.

"How you wish.",Toriel said,and leaved. After some seconds,she returned to pick the wallet and the car's keys and leaved again.

Frisk was bored.

She readed a book that her mother was reading,about a war between two groups. One of the groups,in order to achieve victory,builded a horse to house many soldiers inside,and tricked the enemies on thinking it was a war gift. Afterwards,in the night,the soldiers in the horse got out of it and defeated the enemies,winning the war.

For Frisk,it would sound interesing,if the book had drawings. But it was purely text.

And she was still bored. Frisk's mother still didn't return.

She picked a chair and putted it in front of the kitchen's door. She tried to reach to the keys,but failed. She picked a broom,and tried to touch it.

_Clank._

The keys felt to the ground. Frisk putted the broom back on place,and picked the keys. Smiling in victory,she went to the reception room carrying the keys.

The family refused to use the reception room. There was many kind of mobiles of the old times,tables,and above all,a drawing made in oil of a pigeon of white and gray colors. Frisk wondered why someone would want to draw a common pigeon. There was also no kind of lively,useable thing,or even a simple clock,to make the room lively and inhabitable.

The old key was the coldest out of all of them. Frisk found out by touching it. It easily went in on the lock and opened,with a satisfactory noise of  _clunk_. Frisk was aware she was not doing something nice,and tried to see if her mother was returning,but she wans't. In the house,the silence ruled in,until Frisk picked up the doorknob and,finally,opened up the door.

The door showed up a corridor with pure black color. The bricks just faded,like they were unexistent. The corridor's air had a curious mix of the horrible smell of swamp water with the relaxing smell of a fresh forest and a small hint of the smell of rain: it was the smell of something mysterious,unpredictable.

Frisk went trought the door.

She thought about the possibilities of what could be the other flat - if the corridor took to it. She walked trought it with a weird feeling,almost like a deja-vu: something was familiar.

The floor of solid wood was the same of her house. The wallpaper was the same. The picture that was fixed on the wall was the same she had on her house.

The answer was obvious. She was in her house. She didn't go from it.

She shaked her head - no it couldn't be the same.

Frisk looked at the picture,to see the details. And she was right: It wans't exactly the same. The picture that the family had on the corridor was of a girl in cooking clothings,with a knife on her hand,some fruits and a pure smile staring for the person who looked at the picture. But now,the girl's smile made her look like someone of a evil heart,and her eyes hidded something strange behind them.

Frisk looked at the girl's eyes,trying to locate what was the meaning of her evil,and why she was wearing that horrible smile. She would almost discover,if a curious voice hadn't called her.

"Frisk?"

It was a deep,masculine,calm and slightly corrupted voice. It briefly reminded to Frisk the voice of her own father. Frisk dashed off to the kitchen,where the voice was coming from. A man had his back turned to the door. Altrought the voice briefly reminded Frisk of her father,this man had almost nothing in similarity to her father.

He had a skin with a slightly dark shade of gray,

He was taller and thinner than her father.

He had hand fingers that were sharp,long,and that never stopped moving. They looked more like claws. His horns were spiky and he wore a long red cape that made him look like some kind of wizard,at least in the back.

"Frisk?",the main said. "Is that you?"

Then,he turned around to face Frisk. He had very sharp and long fangs,and his eyes were red and black.

"Its time for lunch.",he said.

"Who are you?",Frisk asked,slightly surprised.

"I am Zalgo,your magical caretaker.",the man said. "Now,go to your other magical caretaker to tell lunch is ready." He opened the oven,and just then Frisk realized the hunger that ruled over her soul. A wonderful smell was on the air. "Well,go on."

Frisk ran to the corridor that took her to her father's studio and opened the door. She was greeted with a bald man in a black tie and a pure white skin.

"Hello...",Frisk said. "I-I mean,he said for me to warn to you that the lunch is ready."

The man turned around.

He had no trace of a face. Not even of eyes or mouth.

"Hello,Frisk.",said. "I'm starving."

Got up and made company for Frisk until the kitchen. They sitted on the table,alongside a blonde boy and a brunette girl (both of a slight dark skin),and Zalgo served the lunch. A perfectly-baked pie of butterscotch-cinnamon flavor circled by strawberries and chocolate squares. Frisk throwed the food trought her mouth. It had a wonderful taste.

"We've been waiting for a lot of time for you,Frisk.",the two teens said,in unision.

"For me?"

"Yes.",said Zalgo. "It wans't the same without you. But we knew one day you would arrive,and we could be a full family again. Want some more pie?"

It was the best pie Frisk ever ate. Her mother was the best maker of pies on her house,but while the surface was almost perfect,the cups of butter,or the cinnamon,or even both,would somehow taste bad or dry. Her father didn't stay much behind her mother,but he tried to bake pies with flavors that didn't appease Frisk's appetite,like vegetables,and Frisk avoided touching them at any cost.

Served herself with more pie.

"I never knew I had magic caretakers,or even magic siblings.",Frisk carefuly pointed out.

"Its clear you have. Everyone has.", Zalgo pointed out,with a weird thing on his smile. "I thought,maybe after lunch,you would wish to go upstairs and play with the cockroaches."

"Cockroaches?"

"Up here."

Frisk never saw cockroaches before,she only saw them on television. She found herself actually interesed. This day was turning out to be interesing.

After lunch,her 'magic' caretakers cleaned the dishes and her 'magic' siblings (Ben and Sally where their names,like Zalgo said) guided her to her bedroom.

It was different from her original bedroom. To start,the bedroom was colored in a aquamarine shade of blue,and a exaggerated shade of violet.

Frisk reached to the conclusion that it was a nice room to appreciate because of the colors,but that wouldn't be so nice to sleep.

There was many things on the bedroom,that Frisk never saw before on her life: butterflies of paper flying above the room,books with drawings that moved like they had life,turtle toys that made  _toc-toc_ noises walking trought the room,and a box,full of the most wonderful toys a child could ever wish.

 _Oh yeah!_ , thought Frisk. She stared at her window,and the vision was similar to the one she had on her window in her original house. Grass,trees,and very far from them,many mountains of brown coloring.

Something black crawled nearby her and went under the bed. Frisk crouched up to see what had gone trought. There was many yellow and red eyes staring back at her.

"Hello.",Frisk said. "Are you all the cockroaches?"

They got out of the bed,and because of the light,their eyes decreased of size. They were slightly bigger than common cockroaches,their legs looked like they had claws on their tips,and their eyes were a mix of red and yellow. Their antennas were very slim.

"You are able to talk?",Frisk asked.

The biggest one,with the hardest shell,nodded affirmatively. Somehow,they had mouths,and they had terrible smiles.

"Well",asked Frisk,"What can you all  _do_?"

The cockroaches made a square.

They began to climb each other as fast as wasps flying,eventually making a pyramid,with the biggest cockroach on the top.

They began to sing with childish but distorted voices:

_We have claws,we have antennas_

_Claws we have,sharp teeth as well_

_Our soul is under our reach_

_Soon,you will be ours forever_

It was not the happiest song. Frisk knew she already heard a similar song before,but couldn't remember the place or ocassion she heard it.

So,the pyramid collapsed and the cockroaches dashed very fastly towards the door. There was a medium-sized anthrophormofic hedgehog of obfuscated blue color,black eyes with red pupils,and a 17-years-old teenager,with pure white skin,white hoodie and sneakers,black pants...and a very large smile. The roaches climbed on the upper clothings of the two.

Eventually,the only thing that marked presence of the cockroaches were their lower set of legs,moving trought the clothes,and the tallest one,resting on both of the male's hands and staring at Frisk with its eyes.

The two conjured a box,and the biggest cockroach entered inside it,dissapearing.

"Greetings,Frisk.",the hedgehog said. His voice sounded like a teenager,but with a corruption hint.

"We knew you are here. Its time for the 'roaches dinner. But you can come along,if you wish.",the teenager said,with a weird voice in a happy tone.

There was something hungry on the duo's eyes,which made Frisk very uncomfortable.

"No,thank you.",answered. "I'll go outside to explore."

The two nodded their head very slowly. Frisk could hear the cockroaches talking between themselves,but it was so low that she couldn't listen to what they said. She wans't sure if really wanted to know what they were saying.

Her magic caretakers,alongside her magic siblings,were in the door of the kitchen room,wearing the same kind of smile and waving for Frisk as she went trought the corridor.

"Have fun outside.",Zalgo said.

"We'll be waiting for your return.",Slender said.

When Frisk got to the front door,opened it and turned around,she found out her 'magic' family was still there,waving at her with the same expressions and stances. Frisk got out and climbed the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The house looked the same on the outside. Or almost the same. In the door for the place that in the normal world took to Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus' flat,there was black and white lights that formed words that glowed after the other,in a loop. 'SHOCKING!!' was followed by 'THE GREATEST',and finally by 'BLACK HUMOR!!!'.

The climate was the same from the day Frisk left. Sun and cold mixed together. There was a small noise that attracted Frisk's attention.

Frisk turned around,to face a femenine cat of lavender fur and a necklace with a amethyst gemstone,identical to the cat she saw in the terrain of her house.

"Sup.",said the cat.

Her voice sounded like the voice Frisk could hear from inside of her head,the one who she always talked too. But this cat had a different voice,and sounded like a teenager,not like a young girl.

"Hello.",said Frisk. "I saw a cat equal to you on my house. You must be the magic cat."

The cat shaked her head.

"Nah!",she said. "I'm not magical neither anything else. I am I!",crooked her head to the side,her only visible dark indigo eye (the other covered by a larger fur) shining. "Your,humans,are thrown like garbage. We,the cats,are more stable,if ya got what I meant."

"Maybe you are right. But if you are the same cat I saw back in the original palace,how you are able to speak?"

Cats don't have shoulders like humans have,but she made a move with her paws that would look like a shrug.

"I can speak."

"Back home,cats can't talk."

"No?",the cat asked.

"No.",Frisk answered.

The cat wildly jumped from the wall she was in,and landed on the grass. She stared at Frisk with a oddly calm look.

"Well,you are the one who knows the drill.",the cat said,in a slightly annoyed voice. "What can I know? I'm just a lazy cat."

She began to walk away,with a large smirk on her face.

"Come back",said Frisk. "Please. I'm honestly sorry. I really hope I didn't hurt your feelings..."

The cat stopped walking,sitted and began to pat her own gemstone from her necklace,like she wans't paying attention for Frisk's presence.

"We...we could be friends. Okay?",Frisk said.

"We  _could be_  alien speciments of shapeshifter rocks with magical powers",said the cat. "But we aren't. At least",she finished staring at Frisk with a snarky expression on her eyes. " _I_  am not."

Frisk sighed.

"Please,what is your name?",she asked to the cat. "Look,I am Frisk. Alright?"

The cat yawned simply,showing a set of sharp teeth and a tongue of a curious and uncommon lavender color.

"Cats don't have names.",said.

"No?",asked Frisk.

"Nah.",answered the cat. "Now, _you_  people have names. You all don't have idea of your real identities,so you invent one for yourselves. We know exactly our real identities,and names are kind of useless for us."

There was something very daring on the cat,Frisk concluded. She acted so much like she was the smartest person in the world,and that Frisk was silly and unaware of everything.

One half of Frisk wished to be rought to her,the other half wished to be kind and respectful. The kind half won.

"Please,what is this place?"

The cat saw everything in her sight.

"Well,here.",she answered.

"That is clear. Well,how did you get here?"

"In the same way you got here. I walked.",said the cat. "Like this."

Frisk watched the cat walk slowly trought the grass. After going trought a tree,she didn't reappear on the other side. Frisk went to this tree to look at it's back,but there was no cat behind it.

Frisk walked back to the house. Another small noise caught Frisk's attention and she turned back. It was the cat.

"By the way",said the cat. "You have alot of luck taking this amulet. I would grab on it thightly if I was ya."

"Amulet?"

"That is the thing.",the cat said. "And anyway...",the cat made a pause and looked at something that wans't there.

So,she crouched and walked slowly. She was probably going to catch something,which was what cats normally do. She prepared the attack and dashed towards the trees,dissapearing on them.

Frisk thought about what the cat wanted to say. She also asked to herself if all the cats from her world could talk,and choosed to not do it,or could only talk while they were there - whethever  _where_  was located.

Climbed down the stairs of brick that originaly would take her to Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus' flat. The black and white lights shined. The door was slightly open,but at the first knock of Frisk's hand,the door opened entirely by itself,and she entered inside.

She found herself in a dark room that smelled dust and some kind of alcohol. The door closed behind her and the room got black. Frisk eventually found a small antechamber and her face entered in contact with something soft...a...cloth. She extended her hands and tried to open up the cloth. It worked.

She was on the other side of the cloth,and found herself inside a theater with weak lights,and a black and white color. On the very corner of the room,there was a high platform of wood,empty and lonely,and a reflector's weak light shined above it. Between Frisk and the stage there was many chairs. Lines and lines of chairs. A light turned to her direction and she turned around to try to face it,finding off it came from a flashlight carried by the mouth of a white puddle,with the fur a bit darker because of the age. Apparently,a female because of the eyelashes.

"Greetings.",said Frisk.

The puddle dropped the flashlight on the ground and looked at her.

"Okay,let me see your ticket.",said with a strict voice.

"Ticket?"

"Exactly,ticket. You know,I don't have all the time in the world. You can't watch the show without a ticket."

Frisk sighed.

"I don't have no ticket.",confessed.

"Other one...",said the puddle sadly. "It always repeats. 'Your ticket,please?' 'I don't have tickets.' Yeah...sad...",shaked her head and  shrugged. "Follow me,then."

She picked the flashlight with the mouth and ran in the darkness with hurry. Frisk followed. When the two got in-front of the stage,the puddle pointed the flashlight on the only empty chair. Frisk sitted up and the puddle walked away. When her vision got used to the darkness,she found out many dogs of white/gray fur were the other occupants of the chairs. It reminded her that,one time,Sans told to Frisk that he and Papyrus once had a white dog that they liked,even trought it always stole their stuff.

Behind the stage,there was a noise of a CD being booted up on a equipment and it spinning. Frisk judged it could be a old DVD player that was behind the stage. Suddenly,an exciting piano music came on the stage,and Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus entered on the stage.

The two walked on the stage with a funny style,looking like characters from old cartoons,and pressed the clown noses they had,making cartoonish noises. Sans told to Papyrus a pun about bones,while Papyrus said to Sans a joke about spaghetti,while holding a spaghetti on his hand. The dogs moved their tails and made loud bark noises,like they were laughing. Frisk laughed in a polite way.

Suddenly,the two said a short phrase at the same time. "Don't let the eyes trick you,audience!",then,they unzipped their soft and warm clothes. However,it wans't only their clothes who opened up. Their faces as well opened up,like they were just empty shells. Out of them,came very different individuals. Out of Sans,came a black hoodied 21-years-old male,with a stripped black-and-white scarf,black pants and snickers,and a mask,with a empty white half and a black half with the half of a white smile face. Out of Papyrus,came a tall clown,with unkept black hair,a cone nose stripped with black and white,a very pale skin,blue eyes,large arms and legs and clown clothing,all in black and white.

Frisk pressed herself agains't her chair.

The hoodied maskerade got out of the stage. The piano stopped in a direct way,as the DVD was removed from the DVD player.

"This is the greatest part.",said the dog in the neighbor chair of Frisk. The tall clown pulled out a knife from a box behind the stage.

"Is this a dagger in front of me?",asked.

"Yes!",all the dogs screamed out,"It is!"

The tall clown bowed with a large smile,and all the dogs went wild. This time,Frisk didn't bother to open up a smile. The hoodied maskerade returned,with a cup full of a dark red liquid,which was possibly wine. All the dogs barked.

"And now",the hoodied maskerade said. "We will show to you all one of our funniest jokes in the book! Am I seeing a voluntary?"

The little dog neighboring Frisk patted her with his right paw.

"That is you.",he whispered.

Frisk got up and climbed the stairs that guided up to the top of the stage.

"Can I ask for a great clapping for our dear voluntary?",the hoodied maskerade asked. The dogs went wild,stomping their chairs and barking loudly.

"Well,Frisk",the hoodied maskerade said. "what is your name?"

"Frisk.",said Frisk.

"And,we don't know each other,right?"

Frisk looked at the hoodied maskerade with the scarf of black-and-white colors and smiley face on the black side of the mask,and nodded her head slowly.

"Now,Frisk",the hoodied maskerade said. "stay right where you are." Frisk obeyed the command and stood firmly where she was.

The clown came behind of her,and the hoodied maskerade picked a piece of paper from the ground of the stage. He went some steps backward,cleaned his throat,and looked at the letters that were written in the paper.

"If any man says he hates war more than I do...",the hoodied maskerade stared. The clown suddenly pulled a rope that was nearby him and Frisk. A knife begant to fall from the upper part of the stage. Frisk shouted a short but loud scream,and crouched up,afraid the knife would hit her head.  However,it only felt some foots in-front of her. She opened the eyes to find the knife was in-front of her. "he better have a  _knife_ , that's all I have to say.",the hoodied maskerade finished up. The tall clown motioned for Frisk to pick the knife,which Frisk did. The dogs entered on a great delight.

The hoodied maskerade gave to Frisk a very small box with candies and thanked her for her fun spirit. Frisk returned to her chair.

"You were actually very brave.",the little dog said.

"Thank you.",answered Frisk.

The maskerade and the clown began to tell more jokes involving some dangerous weapons and hurtful situations. Frisk opened up the box of candy. The dog stared at it.

"You want one?",she asked to the dog.

"Yes,thank you.",the dog whispered up. "Just not the strawberry ones. I eat them too fast."

 "I thought candy wans't too good for dogs.",Frisk pointed out,remembering that one time Papyrus said it to her.

"Maybe,this is from where you came.",whispered the little dog. "Here,its everything we eat."

Frisk couldn't see the candies in the dark. She took a bite of one to taste it. It was from pineapple flavor. Pineapple wans't exactly her favorite flavor,so she offered it to the dog.

"Thank you.",said the dog.

"No problem.",answered Frisk.

The hoodied maskerade and the tall clown were now telling a joke of black humor,making the interpretation of two characters and holding two pieces of paper.

"Do you have any last requests?",the tall clown said up,trying to mimick the common accent of a priest.

"Do you have more candy?",said the dog. Frisk gave to the dog another candy.

"Yeah. Can you please hold my hand?",said the maskerade to the clown.

"This part will soon end.",the dog whispered. "Soon,they'll start a joke involving cuts."

"How much time it will go on?",Frisk asked. "The theater?"

"All the time.",said the dog. "Forever."

"Here",said Frisk. "Take all the candy."

"Thank you.",the dog said. Frisk got up from her chair.

"See you soon.",said the dog.

"Bye.",said Frisk. She walked to outside of the theater,returning to the garden. She had to close up her eyes to deal with the sunlights. Her magic family waited for her,at the garden,one beside the other. They were smiling.

"Had lots of fun?",Zalgo asked.

"It was interesing.",Frisk answered up.

The five climbed together,back to the other house of Frisk. Zalgo smoothed Frisk's medium hair with his long and sharp fingers. Frisk shaked her head.

"Please,don't do it.",she said.

Zalgo backed his hand up.

"So",Slender asked up. "You liked here?"

"Yes,I think.",answered Frisk. "It is more interesing than my original home." The five entered inside.

"I am happy that you are liking here.",said Zalgo. "Because we love to believe this is your new home. You can stay here forever,if you want."

"Hmm.",Frisk said. She reflected as she putted her hands on her pockets. One of her hands touched the stone that Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus gave to her back on the real world. The stone with the heart shape and the hole on the middle.

"If you really wish",said Ben,her magic brother. "there's something extremely simple you need to do to stay with us forever and always."

The five went to the kitchen. On a plate made of porcelain,there was only one item. A knife of the bird's beak kind,with a sharp iron surface and a holder made of wood.

"I don't think I wish it.",Frisk said.

"Oh,but we want you to stay.",Zalgo insisted for Frisk. "Its just a very simple task for you to do."

"It won't hurt.",said Sally.

Frisk knew that most of the time,if someone said that something would be very simple,it ended being not so simple as it sounded. She shaked her head. Zalgo opened a large smile. His cape floated,like a ghost,or a cloth on the bottom of water.

"We only wish the better for you."

He putted his hand over Frisk's shoulder. Frisk backed up.

"Now I will go!",Frisk said. She putted her hands on her pockets and her fingers circled the heart-shaped stone with the hole on the middle. Zalgo's hand abandoned Frisk's shoulder as quick as a lizard crawling trought the wall.

"You really wish this?",he asked.

"Yes.",affirmed Frisk.

"We will see each other soon,tho.",said Slender. "When you come back."

"Uhh...",Frisk said,awkwardly.

"And finally,we will become a perfect and unbreakable family",said Zalgo. "Forever."

Frisk backed up again. She turned around,and ran for the reception room,pushing the fastest she could the door on the farthest corner. There was no brick wall - only the darkness. The darkness someone would see exploring the woods at the night. The kind of darkness someone would know when any kind of being could attack them at any possible moment.

Frisk hesitated. She turned around,just to find out that Slender and Zalgo were slowly walking towards her. Frisk thought she saw they staring back at her,with something weird in their feelings. Zalgo extended one of his hands and called for her,in a very small voice,"Come back for us.",even trought not out loud was heard.

Frisk definitively ran towards the darkness,where she could hear whispery voices saying gibberish,and feel deeply cold winds on her skin. Frisk was very sure something mysterious,unpredictable was after her on the darkness,and she was afraid of her heart exploding on her chest,because of the adrenaline on her heart. She closed her eyes on the darness.

She finally stepped on something and gasped in surprise. She was stepping on the carpet of the original reception room. The door's void was filled up by red and solid bricks.

She was back at her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk hastily closed the door of the reception room with the coldest key. She returned to the kitchen,picked the stairs and tried to put the chain of keys on its rightful place. After five attempts,she gave up,recognizing she wans't tall enough for this job,and putted the keys on the balcony nearby of the door.

Her mother didn't return from the market expedition.

Frisk went to the table and picked the remaining biscuits. She ate them and drinked a cup of water. She waited for her parents to come back home and her siblings to return from their school.

When it darkened,outside,Frisk microwaved some frozen french fries. Afterwards,she watched television. She wondered to herself why adults had acess to the greatest shows,with screaming and running. After some time,she started to yawn. So,she washed her teeth,and went to her bedroom to sleep.

In the morning,she went to her parent's and her sibling's bedrooms,but both of the beds were empty,and there was no sight of them around the house. She ate the last half of bread as breakfast. For lunch,she ate some raspberries and a tangerine. It was slightly dry,but at least the flavor was nice.

For tea,she went to visit the Misters Sans and Papyrus. She ate some cookies with peanut butter flavor,a cup of orange juice,and a watery tea cup. The orange juice was very interesing. It had almost no flavor of orange. It had a slightly quimical flavor of orange color. Frisk loved the flavor,and wished she had it back home.

"how chill are your mother,father,and cool siblings?",Sans asked.

"They all dissapeared.",Frisk answered. "Since yesterday,I didn't see a trace of them. I am on my own. I think I became a family of a single child."

"say to your mother that we got the pictures from the journal of the old theater we once made part of. she kinda got a interest when paps mentioned it."

"She dissapeared with almost no logic",said Frisk. "and I think my father and my siblings as well."

"WE WILL BE OUT THE WHOLE DAY TOMMOROW!",Papyrus said. "WE WILL PASS THE NIGHT ON THE HOUSE OF A GREAT-GREAT FRIEND OF MINE AND SANS AS WELL!"

The two showed to Frisk a photo album of the great friend of Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus,and afterwards,Frisk went back to her home.

She opened her piggy bank and went to the supermarket. Buyed two large bottles with orange juice,a strawberry cake and a new bag of tangerines. Went back to her home and ate them as her dinner.

She washed her teeth and went to her father's studio. She turned on the computer and wrote a story.

THE HISTORY OF FRISK

THERE WAS A GIRL CALLED MARIA. SHE LOVED TO CLIMB

MOUNTAINS AND HIGH PLACES. ONE DAY,SHE CLIMBED A

SPECIAL MOUNTAIN AND SQUASHED HER FOOT WHEN SHE

CLIMBED DOWN THE END.

Frisk printed her story and turned off the computer. Afterwards,drew the girl falling on the mountain,right below the letters of the story.

She took a bath with a exaggerated quantity of soap,making bubbles of soap slip for out of the bath,and even fall over the floor. Frisk finished her bath,washed herself and the floor the bestest she could do,and shoved herself into her bed to sleep.

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night. She ran to her parents bedroom,but found no one. She ran ever faster to her siblings bedroom,but still found no one. The numbers of the digital clock informed with its shiny numbers the hour. 3:12 AM.

Completely alone and afraid,on the middle of the night,Frisk covered her face with her hands and began to cry. There was no other noise on the empty apartment. She went to her parent's room in tears,climbed on their shared bed,and eventually,drived into a calm slumber.

 

Frisk woke up,with something soft and cold hitting her face gently. She woke up,to find a dark indigo eye staring at her,and the other eye covered in alot of fur. It was the cat.

"Greetings.",said Frisk. "How did you enter here?"

The cat didn't speak anything. Frisk got up from the bed. She was wearing her nightgown and pajama pants.

"You came to tell me something?"

The cat yawned,which made her dark indigo eyes shine up.

"You know where mommy,daddy,big bro and big sis are?"

The cat winked for her,fast and with no delay.

"Is that a yes?"

The cat winked again. Frisk concluded it surely meant a yes.

"You will take me to them?"

The cat stared at her. Then,she jumped out of the bed and walked to the corridor. Frisk followed her. She walked trought all the corridor extension and went to the very end,where a mirror of a natural size was fixed on the wall. It was the inside of a wardrobe,and was there even before the family moved in. Toriel always talked about changing it for a brand new mirror,but never did it before dissapearing.

Frisk turned on the lights of the corridor.

The mirror normally would show what was infront of it - the corridor where it was located. But something else was on it. The reflection of Toriel,Asgore,Asriel and Chara. Frisk's family. They were having difficulties sharing the size and height of the mirror. They were sad and lonely,like Frisk. As she looked in surprise and horror,they waved at her,with trembling hands. Her father had his arm wrapped over her mother. Her siblings were hugging themselves.

They stared at her trought the mirror. Asgore and Toriel opened their mouths and spoke,but Frisk couldn't hear what they spoke. Asriel breathed on the inside half of the mirror and Chara began to write something quickly,right before the blurry could dissapear. She wrote,with her indicator finger:

**SUEVAS**

The blurry from the inside half of the mirror dissapeared,and the family of Frisk followed suit. Now,the mirror was only reflecting the corridor,Frisk and the cat.

"W-where are they?",Frisk asked to the cat. The cat didn't answer,but Frisk could see her speaking in her mind,with a very sarcastic voice:  _Well,they may be anywhere and you don't know!_

"They will not return,right?",said Frisk. "Not without help."

The cat winked for her,and Frisk already knew it meant a yes.

"Right...",said Frisk. "So,there is only one solution left to deal with this."

She went to her father's studio,sitted on the chair of the table,picked the phone,and picked the phone book. She typed the book of the local police department.

"Police",a masculine and old voice called out.

"Hello.",said Frisk. "My name is Frisk Dreemurr."

"You are a bit late for the sleeping hour,right young lady?",commented the police officer.

"Possible",said Frisk,trying her maximum to not distact herself,"but,I'm calling out to tell about a crime."

"What is the kind of crime you want to report?"

"Kinapting. My parents and my siblings were kinapted to another world inside the mirror in our corridor."

"You are aware of who kinapted them?",asked the police officer. Frisk was aware of the smile on the officer's voice. She tried at her maximum to sound more old and mature.

"I think my magic caretaker has the four of them on his claws. Maybe he wants to keep them and trnasform their eyes into empty black voids or maybe just keep them to attract me to the reach of his fingers. I am not very sure."

"Ah. The feared claws of his demoniac fingers,right?",said. "Mmm. You know what is my suggestion,Mistress Dreemurr?"

"No.",answered Frisk. "Which?"

"Ask to your mother to make a nice cup of tasty and very warm hot chocolate and give her a o big ol' hug. There is nothing greater to make nightmares go away than hot chocolate and bear hugs. And if she get angry at you for waking her up on a so early hour,say to her the officer ordered up.",the tone was warm and friendly.

Frisk wans't calm in the minimalist fraction.

"When I see her",said Frisk. "I will say this." She putted the phone on the hook.

The lavender cat,who was taking a small sleepy break during the whole conversation,waked up and got up,and guided Frisk to the corridor.

Frisk returned to her own bedroom,wore her baby pink robe and her slippers. She tried to find a flashlight and found one under the sink with sucess. But unfortunately,the batteries of the flaslight were finished a long time ago and it badly shined a light of a pale yellow color. She putted the flashlight back on place and found out a box with white candles for emergency. She putted it on a candle holder. Putted two tangerines on each pocket. Picked the chain of rings and removed the old black key.

She went to the reception room and stared at the door. She had the sensation the door was staring back at her,which she knew that was stupid,but that deep inside,knew that was truthful in a way or another. She returned to her room and inserted her hand on the pocket of her jeans. She found the heart stone with the hole on the middle,and putted it on the pocket of the robe.

She turned on the candle with a phosphor and watched the warm fire. Afterwards,picked the black key. It felt cold on her hand. She putted it on the lock,without spinning it around.

"When I was younger",Frisk said to the cat,"when we lived back in our old house,a long,long time ago,daddy took me and my siblings to a trip on a terrain that was located between our house and the stores."

_"It wans't the best place to take a trip. It was the place where people throwed up the things that were useless for them - old stoves,broken plates,dolls with no arms and no legs,empty cans and splatted bottles. Mommy and daddy made me and my siblings swear we would never go into its deepest parts,since there was sharp objects,insects and etc."_

_"But I continued to say I wished to explore with my siblings. So,one day,daddy wore his gloves and high heel boots,and me and my siblings wore our boots,sweaters and jeans,and we went to the place."_

_"I think we walked for twenty minutes. We climbed down the hill from where could be visible a kind of river when,suddenly,my father said: 'Frisk,Chara and Asriel. Please. Climb the hill - now!' he said with a strict and rushed voice,so we three obeyed him. We climbed the hill,running. Something hitted my arm while I ran,but Asriel pulled me in time,and I continued to run."_

_"When we reached to the top,we heard something behind us,incoming like a strong thunder. It was my father,dashing like a rhino. When he reached me,he grabbed me in his arms and took me to the top of the hill,with Asriel and Chara behind."_

_"We all stopped,tired and panting,and we looked back into the river."_

_"The air was full of yellow wasps. On the way,probably one of us stepped on their house,in a rotten wood piece. And while I and my siblings ran to the top of the hill,our dad stayed and was biten,to give us time to run away. His glasses fell off during the run."_

_"I had a unique bite,on the arm. He had thirty-nine,spreaded over all the body. We counted them after his shower."_

The lavender cat pulled a weird face,that seemed to indicate extreme boredom. Frisk crouched and patted the back and the head of the cat. The cat got up,walked some steps until she was far enough from Frisk,sitted up and looked at her again.

"So",said Frisk. "Mostly for the end of the afternoon,my father returned to the same river place,to recover his glasses. He said that he would easily forget them,if he didn't go back to get them the fastest he could."

_"And soon he came back home,wearing his glasses. He said he wans't afraid,staying and being attacked by wasps,watching us three run. He knew he had to give time for me and my siblings to run away,or he would go after us four."_

Frisk turned the key on the door. The key spinned with a echoing  _clunk_. The door opened up for sure.

There was no brick wall on the other side of the door. Only the darkness. A cold wind came from the gateway. Frisk didn't go to enter the door.

"And he said he wans't brave because he kept being bitten by bugs.",said Frisk to the cat. "He wans't brave because he was fearless: it was the only option he had on the hour. But return to pick up the glass,knowing the wasps were still there,and feeling fear on this time, _that_  was bravery."

Frisk finally give her first step towards the corridor. She could smell trees,wet dirt,and dust as well. The cat walked on her side.

"And why?",the cat asked,with the extreme boredom reflected on her voice as well.

"Because",she said,"if you have fear but you still go on to do something, _that_  is called bravery."

The candle made tall,creepy and deformed shadows on the walls of the corridor. She listened to something in the darkness - maybe behind her,or on her other side. Whatever it was,it was clearly following her.

"So that is why you are returning to  _his_  world?",asked the cat. "Because your dad saved you and your siblings from wasps? Ahah! That is funny!"

"Don't be silly.",said Frisk. "I'm returning for them,because they are my family. If they noticed I dissapeared as well,with no doubt they would do the same. You know you are speaking again,right?"

"Oooh nooo",said the cat. "I'm so lucky having this smarty-pants companion on this fun adventure." Her tone was clearly sarcastic,and her visible eye shined with annoyance.

Frisk would reply with  _I'm sorry_ ,or  _maybe the walk wans't so simple in the other time?_ ,when the candle suddenly losed its fire,like someone erased it by touching it with the hand.

Noises of paws and hisses could be heard echoing trought the walls. Frisk felt her heart beating strongly on her chest. She extended her hand...to find a weird,goo-ey like substance of black color touching her hand and her face.

On the end of the corridor,a light was there,obfuscating the sight after the darkness. A man with horns was on it,a little in-front of Frisk and his silhouette showing only a pair of eyes.

"Frisk? My sweetbun?",he called out.

"Dad!",said Frisk,and advanced with happiness,feeling safe.

"Dear.",said the man. "Why did you run from me?"

Frisk was too near to stop herself,and felt the hot arms of Zalgo hug her. She stood here trembling and scared,as Zalgo hugged her firmly.

"Where is my family?",asked Frisk.

"We are here.",said Zalgo,with a voice so similar to the one of her real father that Frisk couldn't see the differences. "We are right here. We are to give you love,to give you fun,to give you food and give meaning to your explorator life."

Frisk backed up and Zalgo leted her go,reluctantly. Slender,who was sitting up on a chair on the corridor,got up and smiled on Frisk's mind.

"Lets go to the kitchen.",he said. "I will make the midnight snack. Probably you wish something to drink - maybe a nice hot chocolate?"

Frisk walked trought the corridor,until she reached to the mirror,on the ending. There was no reflections of the room,only of a little girl with a robe and slippers,with the face of someone that cried alot,but with eyes with life and no soulless eyes,firmly holding a candle holder housing a candle with no fire. She stared at the mirror girl and the mirror girl stared back at her.

 _I will be determined_ ,thought Frisk.  _No,I am being determined._

She placed the candle holder on the ground and turned around. Slender and Zalgo stared at her with a weird kind of hunger on their faces.

"I don't need a snack.",said. "I have a tangerine. Can see off?" She removed a tangerine from the pocket of the robe and afterwards eat some pieces with a happiness that wans't really honest.

Slender had a dissapointed feeling on Frisk's mind. Zalgo smiled,showing his sharp set of teeth. But this time,it looked like that now they were slightly taller and more shaper than before. The light on the corridor made Zalgo's eyes look more bright and menacing,

"You don't scare me.",Frisk said,even trought that they actually scared her. And alot. "I want my family back."

The world looked like it was getting slightly darker trought the borders.

"What could have I ever done to your old family? They probably abandoned you,Frisk,probably they were bored or tired of you. But I? Aaah,I never get tired of young children,and never abandon them. You will be always safe,here,with me.",the cape of Zalgo was now floating fastly,looking like a ghost that was desperately chasing its prey to capture them off.

"They aren't tired of me.",Frisk said. "You are a liar. You kinapted them off."

"Oh silly,silly silly Frisk. They are where they wish to be."

Frisk only stared at Zalgo.

"I'll give to you a proof.",Zalgo said,and touched his hand on the surface of the mirror with his long dark grey fingers. The mirror turned blurry,like a immense dinnosaur breathed over it,and it cleaned out by itself.

Inside the mirror,it was daytime. Frisk saw all the corridor until the front door. The door opened up,and Frisk's family entered inside. They all had mallets.

"Those were awesome trips!",said Asriel,Frisk's brother.

"How it is nice to not have that Frisk no more.",Toriel said with a exaggerated smile. "Now we can go to anywhere we wish,and do all we couldn't do because we had a youngster on the family. Like,travel to the rest of the world!"

"Yes.",added Asgore. "Golly,it will be nice her magic family will take care of her like we could never do in our lives."

The mirror covered in mist,and the image dissapeared,and reformed back to the corridor.

"See?",asked Zalgo.

"No.",said Frisk. "And I don't believe on it neither. You are still lying."

Altrough she said that,she was unsure and very afraid about the vision Zalgo showed to her trough the mirror. The doubt was inside of her soul,as small as a bacterium,at least,until she looked up to see Zalgo's face: a furious face with shining eyes and a red mouth shaped as a terrible thunder,and Frisk's heart slightly calmed down,knowing Zalgo only showed a illusion on the mirror.

She sitted on the couch and continued to eat the tangerine.

"Please",said Zalgo. "Don't play the rough girl." He went to the reception room and clapped two times. There was noises of something small hitting the floor repeatedly,and a cockroach appeared. It looked at him.

"Pick up the key.",he ordered up. The cockroach made a loud insect noise and ran towards the now open door,that took back to Frisk's original flat. It returned carrying in its back the key.

"Why you don't have your own key for this side?",asked Frisk.

"There is just one key,that works on one door.",said Ben.

"Silence!",said Zalgo. "Don't bother your little sister's head with such confusing concepts." He inserted the key on the lock,and spinned it. The lock was hard,but nevertheless,it closed with a noise of  _clunk_. He inserted the key behind his cape. Outside,the sky shined on a platinum color.

"If we don't have our midnight lunch",said Zalgo,"At least we must have our great sleep. I will go to my bedroom,and I suggest for you to go to yours."

He wrapped his arms over Slender,Ben and Sally at the same time,and guided them all for out of the room. Frisk quickly went to the reception room's farthest corner and tried to open the door,but it was locked in a way she couldn't open without the key. The doors of the bedrooms of her magic family were closed - both of her magic parents and of her magic siblings.

Frisk confessed to herself she wished to sleep,but she also confessed she didn't want to sleep in the same place as Zalgo. Luckily,the front door wans't closed. She got out of the house in the midnight,and climbed down the stairs of stone,sitting on the last one. It was very cold.

Something soft patted Frisk's leg,and she gasped in surprise. Thankfully,it was only the cat.

"Oh,its you!",said Frisk for the lavender cat.

"See?",said the cat. "Its not too hard to recognize me. Mainly with this cool gem. Names are not necessary."

"Well,but what if I wished to call you?"

The cat bringed one of her pawns to her head back,and began to scratch it. Her visible eye showed a sign of boredom.

"Call cats",said,"is a activity that doens't make much logic. Its like you trying to call a rock by the name."

"And if it was dinner time?",asked Frisk. "Then you wouldn't be liked to be called then?"

"Sure,man!",said the cat. "But,well,a scream of 'Dinner!' will work very well. See? No need for names!"

"Why he wants...me?",Frisk asked to the cat. "Why he wants to keep me here,with him?"

"Maybe something to give love.",said the cat. "I don't know. Or just something for him to eat. It is hard to tell the nature of such a dark being."

"You have some kind of advice?",asked Frisk.

The cat's face would look like the face that warned of a incoming reckless phrase. Then,she shaked her head,showing her hidden eye from the bunch of fur.

"Challenge him. Its not sure if he'll play clean or not,but he's the kind of creature that loves games and challenges."

"What kind of creature Zalgo is?",asked Frisk. The cat didn't answer her,she just yawned and walked away. Then,she stopped,and turned around.

"If I was ya,I would get a nice nap. Get a sleep,you'll need that for the next day.",she said,before finally dissapearing for sure. Frisk realized the cat had the reason on her speech,and returned to the empty house. She got trought the doors where her magic family members...what? She thought. Sleeped? Waited? Then,she realized that her own bedroom was a empty room,that would only fill up the moment she would pick the doorknob and open it.

Somehow,it made things easier for her to organize. Frisk entered on the aquamarine and violet parody of her original bedroom. She closed the door,and moved the toy box to in-front of it - she thought it surely wouldn't stop anyone from entering in,but at least would cause noises loud enough to wake her up.

The toys reacted furiously with their box being moved,and soon returned to their dormant state,like they had life of their own. Frisk checked under her bed for the cockroaches,but there was nothing there. Removed her robe and her slippers,and sleeped,giving no time for her mind to reflect about what the cat meant with  _a challenge_.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk woke up,feeling the warm sun of the morning on her face.

For some moments,she felt absolutely lost. She didn't knew exactly where she was,and didn't even knew  _who_  she was. Its surprising how much we are dependent of the bed,and how fragile the process is.

At times,Frisk forgot who she was,travelling trought the vast worlds of fantasy,adventure,robots and aliens,and only when someone called for her name or holded her hand in a way that was able to catch her attention,that she returned from the magical world in the depths of her mind with a gasp of surprise,and had to remember her name,who she was and even the fact she was there.

Now,the sun was shining over her face,and her name was Frisk Dreemurr. Yes. And afterwards,the aquamarine-violet of the room she currently found herself in,and the angel toy that hitted itself agains't the wall multiple times,told to her exactly her current location.

She climbed down from the bed.  She couldn't use pajames,robes and neither slippers trought the day,that she concluded; even if that meant use the clothings of the other Frisk. (Maybe there existed another Frisk? No,she concluded. There was no other Frisk. Only the real Frisk.)

However,the kind of cloths on the wardrobe weren't the ordinary kind. Actually,they were customes,or (she thought) the kind of clothing she dreamed to have in her home: a vampire outfit with a porcelain cape,a princess outfit of lime green color,a medieval knight armory with a ruby fixed on the chest,and a party outfit with black and golden colors. Finally,in a drawer,she found a pair of black jeans,certainly made of night velvet,and a hoodie of the grayed blue color,with two stripes of light gray color,that were located on the center and stamped on the torso and the arms. 

She wore the hoodie and the jeans,and afterwards,wore a pair of dark cyan boots she found in the lower part of the wardrobe. She removed the last tangerine of the pocket of the robe and,of the same pocket,removed the heart stone with a hole on the middle.

She putted the heart stone on the jeans pocket and her head felt clean again,like she was out of a nebline. She went to the kitchen,but it was empty. But she was very sure someone was on the apartment. She considered talking to Slender,but only said a simple 'Hello',and ran away in fear before he could spot her. However,she was sure he could hear his voice saying 'Beware for his presence'. He went to Ben and Sally's room. She found out they were busy.

"Where is Zalgo?",Frisk asked to Ben and Sally. The two were sitted on two beds,that eerily looked equal to the beds of Asriel and Chara,but they weren't doing absolutely nothing,not even bothering to look at the writting on the paper as they faked off they were homeworking.

"Outside.",informed Ben. "Fixing the doors. Theres something like pests bothering him or something." He looked happy with someone to talk,other than Sally.

"You mean the cockroaches?"

"Nooo,Frisk. The cockroaches are our greatest friends. Its the other kind. The big lady in lavender,with gemstone necklace.",Sally said.

"You meant the cat?"

"Exactly!",said Sally.

Frisk noticed both Slender,Ben and Sally began to look less and less attractive to her eyes. There was something lightly vague on their faces - like some kind of pimple,or recent scars and marks on the face that could reveal something else.

"Actually,we shouldn't exactly chat with you with him far from us.",said Sally. "But don't worry,his activity period ins't great. We will show to you how this world is great,great in a way you will even forget the existence of your old home." She closed her hands,dropped the pencil and paper and rested her hands on her lap.

"So,what should I do now?",asked Frisk.

Ben brought his finger for his lips.  _Silence_.

"If you two don't wish to talk to me",said Frisk. "So I'm going to explore."

"You can't do this.",Ben said. "There's no other place than this house. It was everything he made: the house,the terrain,and more perfect inhabitants. He did everything and waited behind the door." So,he began to look awkward,and putted his hand in his own mouth,like he realized he spoke too much.

Frisk got out of the bedroom of Ben and Sally. She went to the reception room,to the old door. She crashed agains't it,punched it and pushed it,but it was no use. Zalgo closed it and he also had the key.

She looked around the room. It looked very familiar - which made it even weirder. It was exactly like her memories told to her: It had the mobile of her aunt,a weird smell,the picture of the pigeon (a white pigeon with shades of gray and brown eyes) on the wall,the table of wood with the foot of lions,and the other fireplace in the house,who apparently sucked the heat in the room.

But there was something else,that Frisk never saw before in the room. A snowglobe,located on the top of the fireplace. She picked a chair,pushed it to the fireplace,climbed it and picked the snowglobe. The snowglobe had four small people inside it. Frisk shaked the snowglobe and watched as the shiny snow falled.

So,she putted the snowglobe back on its place and continued to search for her real family and a exit. She got out of the apartment. She crossed the door with the shining lights,behind it the place where the hoodied maskerade and the tall monochrome clown eternally presented their comedy theater,and went to the forest.

From where Frisk went,when the trees were travelled trought,there was only visible the baseball court and the grass camps. On this place,the forest continued to go further and further,and the trees slowly got more solid,and looked less like trees. Soon,they began to look like just the overall idea of trees: trunks of light brown colors,and a green cloud on the top,that could be the trees. Frisk wondered if Zalgo disliked nature,or just didn't bother to make those trees,thinking no one would go this far.

She continued. And then a weird mist came.

It wans't humid like a common mist,or even hot or cold. Actually,it felt for Frisk more like she was walking right into the nothing.

 _I'm a explorer_ ,thought Frisk.  _And I'm determined to find all the possible exits of this place. So,I'll keep moving on._

The world she was walking into was basically the nothing in the shape of a landscape,or a white and empty paper sheet. There was no climate,neither smell,neither texture or flavor.

 _This is not a mist_ ,Frisk concluded,even trought she had no idea of what was going on. For some brief moments,she thought she had become blind,until the fact she could see herself proved to her she was wrong. There was no ground over her feet,only the white of sugar or milk.

"Heya,where are you going to?",a laid-back voice came from a shape on her side.

Frisk's eyes got a bit of time to focus on the shape on her side corretly: at first,she thought it was some kind of puma at some distance. Afterwards,thoughts it was some kind of dog right in-front of her. Then,she found out.

"I'm exploring.",said Frisk to the cat.

The cat didn't look like a happy one,because of her,again,only visible eye with a expression of annoyance,her lifted fur,and her tail,low between her paws.

"Bad place to do that.",said the cat. "If you can call this a place. I can't do that. Like I said,where are you going to?"

"Like I said,I'm exploring."

"There is nothing new to find here.",said the cat. "This is simply the outside,the place  _he_  didn't bother up to touch."

"He?"

"The one who says that is your magic caretaker.",said the cat.

"What he  _is_?",asked Frisk.

The cat didn't bother to answer,she just continued to walk with Frisk trought the empty mist. Suddenly,a shape began to form in-front of them,tall,big and dark.

"You are wrong!",she said to the cat. "There is something new!"

So,the form began to become clearer in the mist: A house from a terror movie that formed in the white that surrounded the two.

"But that is actually...",said Frisk.

"The house you just escaped from.",agreed the cat. "Precisely."

"Maybe I accidentaly turned around in the mist and didn't notice it.",said Frisk.

The cat rolled her tail,forming a question mark,and crooked her head to the side.

" _You_  are the responsible for that.",she said. " _I_  am not. That is very wrong."

"But how its possible to run away from something and still face it off?"

"Hah,easy!",said the cat. "Think on someone spinning around the world. You start running away from something and soon you face it off again!"

"Such a tiny world.",said Frisk.

"Its enoughly big for him.",said the cat. "Snakes don't need large stomachs to house the rats they bite off."

Frisk trembled in fear.

"They said that he was fixing all the doors and gates",said Frisk to the cat. "So you can be kept outside."

"Heheh,he will just  _try_.",answered the cat,in a more cocky tone. "Oh yeah,he won't keep me outside." They were now nearby trees that were near the house. Those trees looked like real trees as well. "Theres exits and entrance passages not even  _he_  is aware off."

"So,he is the creator of this place?",asked Frisk.

"Creator,settler...are those different concepts?",said the cat. "In any way,he has it for lots of time. Wait...",the cat hissed and jumped and,before Frisk could even have time to blink,she was sitted with a paw above a large and shiny cockroach.

"Those 'roaches are disgusting,I already know.",said the cat on a chill voice,like nothing was wrong. "But here,all of them are his spies. They are his mouths,eyes and hands...",afterwards,she letted the cockroach go. The cockroach tried to claw away,but in another fraction of seconds,the cat already jumped on it,and it was already being hitted with sharp claws.

"That part is awesome.",said the cat with a excited voice. "Wanna see that again?"

"Ew...no.",answered Frisk. "Why you even bother hunting cockroaches? Cats don't do that!"

"Hmm.",said the cat. She leted the cockroach go.

The cockroach moved in a random and confused pattern,and soon tried to run away,but it was futile. The cat gave a attack with her claws that made the cockroach fly and land on the cat's head.

"Aaah!",screamed Frisk,in disgust.

The cat made the cockroach fall to her back.

"Some people",said the cat,yawning so softly it sounded like a child that was having a nice sleep. "think that cats playing with their plays are actually a merciful act,ya see. - So,you allow your snack or prey to run away. You ever saw a snack get legs to run away?"

Then,the cat took the cockroach,still on her back,to the "depths" of the forest,behind a tree.

Frisk walked back to the house.

Everything was empty,and the atmosphere was so lonely and miserable. Even her steps sounded like something lively. Dust was visible because of the rays of sun. On the end of the corridor,there was the mirror.

She could see herself walking in the direction of the mirror,and felt more determined than she actually was in the moment. There was nothing else on the corridor besides her...at least,that is what the mirror made her believe.

A hand touched her shoulder and she immediately looked upwards. Zalgo was looking at her with his creepy snake-like red and black eyes.

"Frisk,my dear.",he said. "Maybe we could play some nice games,since you returned from our walk. Catch? Hide 'n Seek? Crack the Whip?"

"You are not appearing on the mirror.",said Frisk.

Zalgo smiled.

"The mirrors",said Zalgo,"are not the most trusteable things around. So,what game we should play?"

Frisk shaked her head.

"I don't want to play games.",said Frisk. "I want to go home and be with my real parents and real siblings. I want you to leave them alone. I want you to leave us all alone."

Zalgo shaked his head in a slower speed.

"Something deadlier than the sting of a scorpion",he said,"is the bratiness of the younger daughter. But even the most bratty spirit can be conquered with love.",his dark gray fingers moved as he spoke,scratching the air fastly.

"I refuse to give you my love.",said Frisk. "I won't love you no matter if you try and try even harder."

"Lets talk.",said Zalgo,as he began to calmly walk towards the couch. Frisk followed him. Zalgo sitted up on the big couch,picked a shooping bag that was on his side and pulled a white and noisy paper bag from out of it. He extended his hand for Frisk.

"Want one?",he asked poiltely. Frisk looked at the bag,hoping it was something like turkish delight or lollipops. But actually,the bag was full to the half with many spiders,that were desperately trying to crawl to escape from the bag.

"No",said Frisk. "I don't want that."

"Suit yourself.",said Zalgo. He carefully picked a specially big spider,cutted off its legs (whom he leted fall on a large cinder-box of glass,located on the table near to the couch) and bursted the spider on his mouth. He chewed it in delight.

"Hmm",he exclaimed in happiness,and picked another one.

"You are disgusting.",said Frisk. "A disgusting and evil liar."

"In your homeworld,this is a way to talk to your father?",asked Zalgo,with his mouth full of spiders.

"You are far from being my father.",said Frisk. But Zalgo ignored her answer.

"Well,maybe you are just being hyperactive,Frisk. In the afternoon,we can go to your bedroom and make alot of fun drawings with colorful pencils; then,we will eat dinner,and if you play along nicely,you can play a little with the cockroaches before sleeping. I will read a story,kiss your forehead and wish you good sleep.",his long dark gray fingers moved happily like a hummingbird full of energy,and Frisk felt a shiver.

"Never.",said Frisk.

Zalgo sitted on the couch. Zalgo's mouth became a line,with his lips closed thightly. Bursted another spider on his mouth,and another,like someone eating toffes with chocolate inside. His large sneak eyes of black and red color stared at Frisk's blue-and-nut-brown eyes. Zalgo's cape floated to the right in a dramatic way,like a wind,that Frisk couldn't touch neither feel,was blowing on it. The two stared at each other for a minute that felt like a hour. But then,Zalgo said:

"Manners!",he bended the white bag in a way the spiders couldn't escape from it,and inserted it back on the shooping bag. Afterwards,he got up,and upper,and upper,becoming even more taller. Frisk,in a few hours,thought Zalgo was only slightly taller than her father,but now,Zalgo was taller. He shoved his hand behind his cape and got,at first,the key of the dark door. He made a confused noise and threw it on the shooping bag. Then,he got a small key of platinum color. He holded it in the air in a victorious style.

"Here it is.",he said,his voice returning to the first state Friske ever heard. "Its nothing of bad,my Frisk. Its for your greater good. I must teach you manners. After all,mans are made of manners."

He shoved Frisk trought the corridor,advancing to the mirror's direction on the very end. He inserted the little key on the cloth of the mirror and  _spinned it_. The mirror opened itself,revealing a dark room behind it.

"You will only get out when your eyes are fully open.",said Zalgo. "And when you learn to be a beautiful daughter."

He grabbed Frisk,very strongly. Zalgo's strenght was too much for Frisk to match up,and she was pushed to the black space behind the mirror. Zalgo's snake eyes flashed with rage,and his mouth had a fragment of a spider remaining on the lips.

Then,he closed the door of the mirror and left Frisk on pure darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere deep inside her being,Frisk could feel a big hiccup incoming. But she absorbed it,before it could even begin. She inhaled deeply,and leted the hiccup go. She extended her hands to analyze the place where she was trapped in. It was exactly like a broom closet: tall enough to stand and sit up,but not large or deep enough to lay in. One of the walls was made of glass and was cold to touch.

Frisk took a second turn at the little room,making her hands touch anything she could find on it,trying to recognize any kind of switch that could open up a door - so she could escape from this room. She didn't found anything.

A lizard ran trought the upper part of her feet,and Frisk muffled a scream. But,excluding the lizard,she was completely alone on the room,that was darker than the midnight.

Then,her hand touched on something that,by the texture,felt like the cheeks and the lips of a person,small and cold,and a voice whispered on her ear:

"Shhhh! Please,be quiet! Don't speak anything...the demon Zalgatoth may be listening!"

Frisk didn't say anything. She felt a cold hand touch her face,feeling the fingers moving trought it peacefully,like the wings of a butterfly. Another voice,that sounded so sad and so miserable that Frisk began to feel pity for,said:

"You...you are  _alive_?"

"Y-yeah.",whispered Frisk.

"Oh pitful child...",the first voice said.

"Who are you?",whispered Frisk.

"Names,oh the names.",said another voice,slightly older and completely lost. "The first thing to go away are our names,right after the breathing,and the heart beat. Our memories were kept better than our names. I still have in the mind the memory of a dear caretaker of mine in a certain morning of may,taking with her my favorite stars and lights,the morning sun shining behind her,and the roses dancing with the breeze. But I forgot her name,and the name of the roses as well."

"I don't think roses have names.",said Frisk. "Roses are roses."

"Maybe.",said the same voice,with sadness. "But I always believed roses should have names. They were pink,red and yellow,the same colors as some old toys I once had. I remember all of them."

The voice was so sad that Frisk decided to extend her hand forward,to the voice's direction,and entered in contact with a cold hand. Frisk holded it firmly. Her eyes began to adapt with the darkness circling her,and Frisk saw,or thought she saw,three shapes,each of them as pale and white as the light of the moon. They were all kids just slightly older than her. The cold hand pressed her hand back.

"Thanks.",said the voice.

"Are you a girl?",asked Frisk. "Or a boy?"

There was a pause.

"When I was very small,I used to wear skirts and my hairs were long and holded by pigtails.",the voice said,confused. "But,after this question,I think that one day they removed my shirt and gave me snickers and cutted my hair."

"Its not anything that deserves our care.",said the first voice.

"A boy,then. Perhaps.",continued the child that was holding Frisk's hand. "I believe I was a boy.",and the child shined a little brighter,on the darkness behind the mirror.

"What happened to you all?",asked Frisk. "How did you all get here?"

"He leaved us here.",said one of the voices. "He corrupted our real hearts,he corrupted our souls and took us always from our lives. He kept us here and forgot about us in the darkness."

"Poor ones...",said Frisk. "For how much time you all are here?"

"So,so much time...",whispered another voice.

"Yeah,its so much time to count."

"I appeared here trought the door",said the voice of the child that judged itself to be male. "And found myself back in the living room. But  _he_  was waiting for me. He said he was my magic caretaker,and I never saw my real caretakers again."

"Run!",said the first of the voices. Another girl,Frisk theorized. "Run while you can take air,while you have blood in your veins and warmth in your heart. Run away while you still have a mind and a soul."

"I won't run.",said Frisk. "He has my parents,my brother and my sister. I came here to get them back."

"Oh,but he will keep your here while the days become blurrier,the leaves keep falling and the years going one after the other,like the tick-tock of a clock."

"No.",said Frisk. "He won't."

There was a silence at the space behind the mirror.

"Maybe",said one of the voices on the darkness,"if you can save your mamma,pappa,big bro and big sis from the demon,you could as well free our souls."

"He stole them?",asked Frisk,in shock.

"Of course. And hidden them."

"Because of this,we couldn't escape from here when we died. He trapped us here and feeded off from us,until there was nothing left. Only the feathers of birds and the scales of lizards. Find our secret hearts,young lady."

"And what will happen to you all once I find them all?",asked Frisk. The voices didn't say anything.

"And what he will do to me?",she asked. The palid figures pulsed,very weakly. Frisk already saw they were only post-images,like the reflection in our eyes after the dissapearing of a light.

"It doens't hurt...",whispered a empty voice.

"He will take your life,everything you are,everything that is valuable for you and will leave nothing that ins't the dead mist. He will take your morality. And,one day,you will wake up and find out your heart and your soul are gone. A shell you will become,a dead bug. Nothing more than a dream when you wake up,or the memory of something forgotten."

"Corrupt.",whispered the third voice. "Corrupt,corrupt,corrupt,corrupt,corrupt."

"You have to run away.",said a voice in a depressed tone.

"I don't think I have too.",said Frisk. "I tried to escape,but it didn't work. He simply kinapted my family. You know a way out of this room?"

"If we knew,we would have told to you."

"Poor,poor souls...",thought Frisk. She sitted up. Removed the hoodie,wrapped it up and putted it under her head like a pillow.

"He can't leave me in the darkness forever.",said Frisk. "He brought me here for some games.  _Games and challenges_ ,said the cat. I'm not a big challenge on the dark.",she tried her hardest to find a comfortable position on the room,trying to fit in the space behind the mirror. Her stomach grumbled. She ate her last tangerine,eating its pieces the slowest possible,trying to make it last the maximum she could. She finished it,but was still hungry. Then,a idea dinged on her head and she whispered:

"When he comes to free me,why don't you all come with me as well?"

"We would love this idea",they sighed for Frisk with voices that sounded like that would fade the soonest possible. "But he has our hearts in his claws. We belong now to the most dark and empty places. The light burns and paralyze us."

"Oh",understood Frisk. She closed her eyes,which turned the darkness even more a 'darkness',rested her head over the wrapped sweater and tried to sleep. And,while falling asleep,she could swear she felt a ghost kissing her cheek tenderly,and a small voise whisper on her ear,a voice so small,that almost wans't there. A remain of a voice so pitful and microscopical that she could bet she was only thinking someone was saying it.

"Stare trought the heart stone.",said the voice.

And then,Frisk sleeped for sure in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Zalgo looked more nicer in the physical appearence than before: his horn spikes looked like they were freshly polished,and his cape looked new like it never looked before. The cape also flowed on the air like drops of water falling on a weak rain. He went trought the mirror,like someone who wents trought something not more solid than water,and downed his head to look at Frisk. He opened the door with the little platinum key and picked Frisk,exactly like how her parents picked her up when she was a newborn in the first days they adopted her,picking her up like she was a baby.

Zalgo took Frisk to the kitchen and gently putted her on the balcony. Frisk woke up with difficulty,knowing that she was hugged and loved,and wishing to recieve more...and then,noticing where she was and with who she was.

"Here,my sweet Frisk.",said Zalgo. "I went to pick you on the closet. You had to open your eyes soon,but we spice the justice with the mercy here: we love the sinner and hate the sin. Now,be a good daughter who loves her father,and very soon,I and you will understand each other perfectly and we will love each other perfectly as well."

Frisk cleaned the dust on her eyes. "There was other children there.",she said. "Old children from alot of time ago."

"There?",Zalgo asked. He was busy with the frying pans and the stove,picking pink bacons,cheese,and ingredients for pancakes,for some reason.

"Yeah.",said Frisk. "They were there. I bet you want to turn me into one of them. A pearl out of a corrupt shell."

Zalgo had a gentle smile. He inserted the bacons in a frying pan and cooked them. He cutted the cheese on a bowl. He picked a bowl and mixed flour,sugar,baking powder and salt on it and,a little later,added milk,butter and some of the eggs. He began to make the pancakes,reminding of Frisk of one time where she watched Asriel and Chara collaborating to make a pancake for the first time.

"Look,young one,your mind is just playing tricks on you.",said Zalgo. "I love you,and I will always love you. And by any way or shape,young children never believe on the ghosts - they are such terrible liars. Smell the wonderful breakfast I'm doing specially for you.",he threw the slices on the plate. "Pancakes. Your favorite breakfast kind."

Frisk's mouth was full of water.

"You like games.",said Frisk. "They informed me that." Zalgo's red and black eyes shined brightly.

"Who doens't love games? We all do.",that was everything he said to reply.

"Yes.",said Frisk. She climbed down from the balcony and sitted on the chair of the table. The bacon sparkled with the fire. The smell was wonderful.

"You wouldn't be happy if you had me,honestly and clearly?",asked Frisk.

"Perhaps.",said Zalgo. He was wonderfully indiferent,but his fingers were moving and tapping. He licked his lips with his black,snake-like tongue: "And what exactly you are offering for me?"

"Me.",said Frisk,holding her own knees so she could make them stop trembling. "If I lose,I will stay here forever with you,and you will always be able to love me. I'll the sweetest daughter. I'll eat the food you make and play hide and seek with you. And I'll let you make my eyes empty shells."

Zalgo stared at her,like a predator stared at its prey.

"It sounds veeeery nice for me.",he said. "And what if you win?"

"Then you will let me go. You will let everyone go - my real mother,my real father,my real brother and sister,the dead children,everyone you dared to trap here."

Zalgo removed the bacon from the frying pan and inserted it on the plate. Afterwards,he picked the cutted cheese and made it fall from the bowl to the plate,making it fall into a irregular but interesing order. He putted the breakfast plate for Frisk,with the company of a fresh lemonade and a cup of bubbling hot chocolate.

"Yesss.",said Zalgo. "I absolutely love this idea for a game. But what is the type of the game? Quiz? Test of knowedgle and skills?"

"A game of exploration.",suggested Frisk. "A game of finding things."

"And what exactly you will find in thisss game of seeking?"

Frisk hesitated. Then,she said: "My family. And the souls of the children of the mirror room."

Zalgo gave a evil smile with the answer,and Frisk doubted if she made a right choice. But it was too late to backup from her idea.

"Deal.",said Zalgo. "Now,eat up your breakfast,dear. It won't stab you or anything,so don't worry."

Frisk really wished she could call herself stupid,by giving up too easily,but also,she was too hungry to not fall in.

"How can I know you will keep your word?",asked Frisk.

"I swear",said Zalgo. "I swear on Am Dhaegar's grave."

"This...person,has a grave?",asked Frisk,confused about the strange name.

"Oh yes.",Zalgo said. "I was the one responsible for putting them there. And when I found out they were trying to escape,I putted them back there."

"Swear on another thing...so I can have your real trust."

"My right hand.",Zalgo said,lifting up his hand. He moved his long fingers vaguely,showing claws that would be able to cut iron. "I swear on it." Frisk retracted her shoulders.

"Alright...",she said. "Deal then."

She ate the breakfast,trying to not finish it in one bite. She was more hungry than she thought. While she ate,Zalgo stared at her fixedly. It was very clear for Frisk that his expression could only be of one feeling,also known as a instinct: the hunger. She drank the lemonade but,despite the fact she knew that she would love it,she refused to drink the hot chocolate.

"Where should I start to search?",asked Frisk.

"In any place your heart desires.",said Zalgo,like he didn't seem to care too much. Frisk stared at him and made a effort to reflect deeply. Explore the garden and the terrain of the house was out of question,she concluded. They were far from being existent and genuinely real. There was no abandoned baseball camp on the world of Zalgo,not even a botomless pit. What was really real,was the house itself.

She looked around the kitchen. Opened the stove,looked on the freezer,gave a look at the compartment of salad on the refrigerator. Zalgo followed her everywhere,staring at her with a malicious smile. It was small,but it managed to be intimidating.

"By the way,what is the size of a soul?",asked Frisk.

Zalgo sitted on a chair of the kitchen's table,and stood there,not saying anything. He cleaned his fangs with the long claw of dark gray,and,afterwards,began to hit his finger in a weak  _tap-tap-tap_ ,against the dark and polished surface of his horns. Frisk grunted in a childish anger.

"Fiiine.",said Frisk. "Don't say to me. I don't care. You helping me or not helping me won't change anything! Everyone knows that souls have the sizes of beach balls..."

She thought Zalgo would say something in the style of:

"Silly,they are the size of apples. - Or backpacks. - Or clocks.",but Zalgo simply stood there and smiled,and the  _tap-tap-tap_  of his claw agains't his horn spike was as synchronized and present as the drop-drop of the water of the sink. And then,Frisk finally reached to the conclusion it  _was_  just the noise of water,and that she was all alone of the room. Frisk shivered up. She rather wished that Zalgo was somewhere: If he wans't anywhere,he could be anywhere. And,for last,its easier to be afraid of something when you can't see it with your eyes. She putted her hands on her pockets and one of her hands felt the protection of the heart stone with the hole on the middle. She removed it from the pocket,kept it in-front of her like she was carrying some kind of shield,and went to the corridor.

There was no noise...except the  _tap-tap_  of the water dropping on the sink of metal. Frisk stared at the mirror on the end of the corridor. For a instant,it blurred out and looked like faces were covering its surface,with no shape or identification. Then,the faces dissapeared and nothing more was reflected on the mirror,except a little girl,the youngster of three siblings,holding something that glowed softly like a shooting star.

Frisk looked at her hand,surprised. It simply was the heart stone with the hole on the middle,an old gemstone that was possibly ruby. Then,she looked at the reflection,where the stone shined like a star in the night. A trail of yellow fire dispatched from the star on the mirror and floated in the direction of Frisk's bedroom.

"Hmmm...",Frisk murmured.

She walked to her bedroom. The toys happily jumped as she entered in,like they were happy to see her again. A small car jumped out of the toy box to greet her,going with its wheels trought various toys. It felt from the box to the ground,spinning during the fall and stayed,lying on the ground like a shark that was flipped over,growling and trying to spin its wheels until Frisk picked him and flipped him around. The car ran to under the bed,ashamed with itself.

Frisk looked around the room. Looked at the closets and drawers. Then,she pushed the toybox by one of its extremes,making all the toys fall to the carpet on the bedroom,as they struggled to walk far from the others and made annoyed grunts. A marble rolled around the ground and hitted agains't the wall. No one of the toys has a soul style on them,she thought. She caught and checked a plastic ring,where many false gemstones circled it,with each one trying to glow brighter than the other. The green gem never glowed more than the blue gem,and the blue gem was overpowered by the white gem.

Frisk opened her hand and stared at the heart stone with the hole on the middle,desperate to find a tip,but didn't find anything. Great part of the toys were already hiding under the bed and the ones that remained (a plastic fighting doll,the marble,a yo-yo of violet color) was the kind of thing that was always abandoned in the real world,left under every other toy in the toybox - the forgotten toys,that weren't given love.

Frisk was ready to give up,to find something in another place. Then,she remembered the gentle voice in the dark space of the mirror,telling to her what she had to do to proceed. She lifted the heart stone with the hole on the middle and inserted it in-front of her right eye. Closed the left eye and looked at the bedroom with the hole in the stone.

By the hole,the world was purely shades of black - wait...not everything. Something glowed in the ground,the color of a delicious cotton candy. Or better,the color of a beautiful rose that would always dance,in the breeze of a morning sun of may. Frisk extended her left hand,very afraid that would dissapear soon,if she didn't look at it,and awkwardly picked up the baby-pink colored light.

Her fingers closed up on something plain and cold. She catched up the thing,lowed down the heart stone with the hole on the middle and looked down. The marble from the bottom of the toy box was now over her hand. Again,she looked at the marble with the heart stone in-front of her eye,and saw it glowing like a soft rose.

A familiar voice whispered on her head:

"Actually,my lady,I actually found out I  _was really_  a boy,after reflecting about this question. But still,you must keep on rhythm! There is still two of us left and Zalgatoth is already furious at you for discovering me."

 _If I have to do this_ ,thought Frisk, _only he getting trought my corpse will make me wear his clothes!_. She clothed herself back on her pajama,her slippers and robe,leaving the hoodie and the black jeans carefully above the bed,and the cyan boots on the ground,nearby the toy box.

She inserted the marble on the pocket of her robe and went to the corridor. Something hitted her face like leaves and branches hit someone that is on a forest expedition. She closed her eyes and forced the walk.

The branches and leaves sensation felt worse and it was getting difficult to walk,like she was walking agains't a powerful wind in the middle of a forest,and many branches and leaves were on her way. The climate of the wind was of a very cold one. She gave a step back from where she came from.

"Please,keep moving on!",a ghostly voice whispered on her ear,"the demon Zalgatoth is furious!"

Frisk gave a front step on the corridor,agains't the new wave of wind,that stinged her face and cheeks like spiky branches,as sharp as knives,as sharp as needles.

"PLAY FAIR!",Frisk screamed agains't the wind,with all her determination. No answer came for her,but the wind 'tackled' agains't her another time,and then began to weaken up. When she crossed the kitchen,Frisk listened in the abysm of silence,for the  _drip-drip_  of the sink dropping water...or,perhaps,the long claws of Zalgo impatiently hitting the table. Frisk resisted the curiosity and didn't satisfy her wish to know what it really was. With some long steps,she found the front door and exited.

She climbed down and took a turn,and reached out to the apartment of the hoodied maskerade and the tall monochrome clown. The lights around the door now shined off in a random pattern,making phrases that sounded like gibberish for Frisk. The door was closed up. Afraid it was tighly closed,she pushed it with her determination. The door,at first,was stuck,and then,suddenly,it gave up and Frisk tripped with the impulse to inside the dark room ahead of her.

Frisk closed one of her hands around the heart stone with the hole on the middle and followed ahead,into the darkness. She expected to see a antechamber with a theater curtain,but there was not even a hint of that. The room was dark. The theater? Fully empty. She proceeded with attention. Something made a noise above her. She looked up and,as she did it,her foot hitted something. She got up,picked a flashlight and turned it on,illuminating the room.

The theater found itself abandoned and uncared,with broken chairs spreaded over the ground,giant spider webs and dust covered the walls and fixed themselves up on the rotten wood and the curtains of velvet in decomposition.

Something created again a noise. Frisk dragged the trail of light upwards,right on the celling. There was something. Of many. Something with no fur,made of jelly. Thought that once upon a time,they had faces,and could have been something like dogs; but she never saw a dog with bat wings or with the capacity to hang on the celling like bats,upside down.

The light scared off the creatures and one of them began to fly,the twins buzzing heavily agains't the dust. Frisk quickly moved to the side to avoid a diving tackle from the creature. The creature went to rest in a distant wall and began to climb back,back to the agglomerated of bat-dogs in the celling.

Frisk inserted the heart stone in-front of her eye and scanned the room with it,trying to find something that shined,the very sign that,in the room,there was a soul. She made the flash of light run trought all the room while she searched,and a deep mass of dust in the air made the light ray seem almost solid.

There was something on the upper part of the wall,behind the ruined stage. It was from a grayed white color,had the double and half of Frisk's size and was fixed on the wall like a slug. Frisk breathed in.  _I am not afraid_ ,she thought.  _I am not_. She didn't believe on herself,but nevertheless climbed with difficulty the old stage,her fingers digging the rotten wood as she tried to pick support to get up.

When she approached of the thing on the wall,she noticed it was some kind of egg yolk,shaped like the egg of a reptile. It contracted with the simple contact with the light. Inside the egg,there was something that looked like a person,but a person with two chests and two heads,and with more legs and arms than common. The creature on the container looked horribly deformed and distorted,like two people made of plastic were burned and fixed together,smashed and mixed into a amalgam.

Frisk hesitated. She didn't want to approach the thing. The bat-dogs felt one after the other of the celling,and began to spin around the room,always approaching of Frisk,but never touching her for sure.

 _Maybe,actually,theres no soul here_ ,Frisk thought.  _Maybe I can get out of here and go to another place_. She gave a last look using the hole on the heart stone: the abandoned theater was,predictably,on cold black shades. But now,a brown glow,that was as strong and radiant as the wood of the cherry tree,appeared from inside of the egg. Whatever that was glowing,was on the hands of the being on the wall.

Frisk slowly walked trought the wet stage,trying to make the most low noises she could do,afraid that if the thing of the egg was bothered,it would open her eyes,spot her and then...Frisk couldn't think on anything scarier than the thing looking at her. Her heart was beating strongly. Advanced one more step. She never felt this afraid before,but still,she advanced until she was front-at-front with the egg. Then,she shoved her hand trought weter and thicker version of the egg yolk substance,that bursted like a weak fire as her hand penetrated in. The substance dirtied her hand and her clothes like a thick drink. She digged trought the egg until her hand entered in contact with a colder hand that was,Frisk felt,holding thightly on another marble. The creature's skin was a mix of hot cloth with a solid and slippery jelly. Frisk pulled strongly the marble.

At first,nothing happened: the marble was thighly sealed on the creature's hand. Then,one by one,the fingers gave up on strenght and the marble quickly felt on Frisk's hand. She removed her arm the fastest she could,genuinely happy the creature's eyes didn't open yet. She illuminated their faces: they looked like the hoodied maskerade and the tall monochrome clown,concluded,but mixed and squeezed together,like two pieces of melted wax mixed together,forming something terrible.

With no kind of warning,the hand of one of the creatures grabbed the arm of Frisk. The claws scratched her skin,but were too slippery to hold on her,and Frisk freed herself with sucess. And then the eyes were open: a furious black face on the white side of the mask and two furious blue eyes opened up,staring at Frisk from the top,and two voices,that didn't sound like anything she ever heard before in her life,started to talk to her. One of them said a furious but calm voice,and the other said on a uncontrollable rage,like a bomb that exploded and spreaded chaos. But they talked together like one being:

" _THIEF! GIVE IT BACK! COME BACK! BRAT!_ "

The air filled up with the bat-dogs. Frisk began to get extremely afraid,but suddenly got something: even trough the thing that,one day,was the hoodied maskerade and the tall monochrome clown,was very scary,it couldn't get her because it was trapped by the egg yolk of the egg. They couldn't follow her.

The bat-dogs clapped their wings and flied around Frisk,but never did anything that could hurt Frisk for sure. She descended from the stage and ran trought the old theater,searching for the exit.

"Flee,young lady",murmured the voice of a girl on her head. "Flee,now. You need only one more. Please,flee from this condemned place as your blood flows."

Frisk inserted the marble on the pocket where the previous marble was in. She saw the door,runned after it and tacked it to make it open quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

On the outside,the world transformed into a shapeless mist that moved into a spiral shape,with no lines and shadows,while the house,properly said,became larger and taller than before. Frisk had the impression that the house was curving itself,and staring at her eyes,in a way it didn't look like a concrete house,but rather,the idea of a house - and that the person that had the idea wans't a nice person,which was something Frisk already knew. There was still some of the thicker egg yolk over her arm and she attempted to clean it the bestest she could. The grayed windows of the house were inclined to their angles.

Zalgo was waiting for her with crossed arms,standing over the grass. His snake eyes and mouth was showing a expression of cold but expressive anger,and there were three faint lines on his chest. When he spotted Frisk,he extended his long dark grey hand and folded one finger. Frisk walked into his direction and Zalgo didn't say anything.

"I have two of them.",said Frisk. "One of them is yet missing."

Zalgo's expression didn't change,which made Frisk think he didn't listen to what she said.

"Well,I thought you would like to be informed.",said Frisk.

"Thank you,Frisk.",Zalgo answered coldy,and now,his voice didn't only come only from his mouth. It came from the fog,from the mist,from the house and from the sky. He continued:

"You already see I love you."

And in the spite of herself,Frisk nodded with her head. It was actually truthful: Zalgo loved her. But he loved her exactly like a greedy man who loves money,or a terrible monster who loves its gold. Frisk was aware that,for Zalgo's red and black snake eyes,she was just a possesion and nothing more. A tolerated pet,with a very predictable behavior and zero fun.

"I don't wish your love",said Frisk. "Neither anything you have to offer."

"Not even a little help?",asked Zalgo. And he continued,on a weird kind of purr,"After all,you are going trought thisss game perfectly well. I thought you wished a little thing to help you on your quest for the preciousss treasure."

"I am doing well on my own.",said Frisk.

"I agree.",said Zalgo. "But if you want to enter on the front apartment - the empty one - to give a little look,you would find a locked door. And then what?"

"Oooh.",Frisk meditated for a brief moment. She said: "There is a key?"

Zalgo stood there,on the middle of the mist of gray paper color that surrounded the world that very slowly became blurrier. His cape flowed trought the air like it had a life and a prupose completely independent. He coughed from under his throat and opened his mouth. He extended his hand and and removed from his snake tongue the little key of brass from the front door.

"Here.",he said. "Use that on the front door to enter inside."

He casually threw the key for Frisk,who catched it with only one hand,before her mind could have the time to decide if she really wished the key or no. The key still was a little wet. A cold wind blowed around the two. Frisk shivered and turned her head. When she turned her head back,she found herself alone.

Uncertain,she turned around to face the front house,staying in-front of the entrance door of the empty apartment. Like every door she faced,that door was painted on a cherry red.

"He doens't wish your worst",whispered a ghost voice on her ear,"But we don't think he wish to help you. I personally think its a trap."

Frisk said:

"Yeah,you are right,I hope.",And then,inserted the key on the lock and spinned it. The door opened in silently and,silently,Frisk entered.

The apartment had the walls of the color of the insides in a rotten apple. The wooden planks of the ground had no carpets and were dusty,with the marks and drawings of old carpets,large and small,above them.

Inside,there was no mobile,only the places where the mobiles had their space one day. There was no decoration over the walls,there was rectangles of faded colors that showed the places where photos and pictures once had their place. The silence was so great,that Frisk could swear she heard dust flying over the air. Frisk noticed that she was very afraid something would advance towards her,and began to whistle. She thought whistle musics would make monsters not jump on her.

First,she went trought the deserted kitchen. Afterwards,went trought a empty bathroom with a bathtub made of iron and,inside it,a dead lizard of the size of a cat. The last room that she saw was,she supposed,a bedroom. She thought the rectangle shape of dust over the ground was,one day,a bed. And then,saw something and smiled with alot of hope. Fixed on the ground,there was a large ring made of metal. Frisk crouched,holded the ring and pushed it upwards with all her strenght.

A square of ground terribly hard,slow and heavy,locked by hinges,opened up: it was a trapdoor. It was open,but Frisk could only see the darkness. She extended her hand down to find a cold light switch. She gave a light punch on it,hoping it would work,and it worked. A lamp with a very weak and pale light appeared on the hole on the ground. She saw stairs taking underground and nothing more. Frisk putted her hand on her pocket and got the heart stone with the hole on the middle. She looked at the cellar with the help of the stone but didn't find anything. She putted the stone back on her pocket.

Trought the hole,there was the smell of wet clain and something more,the smell of something dry in decomposition,the perfect mix between the smell of dry blood and rotten fish.

Frisk climbed down the stairs,going further trought the hole,looking at the trapdoor nervously. It was so heavy that,if it felt for accident,it probably would trap her on the darkness forever,and she would never be able to go. She extended her hand and touched the trapdoor,and it thankfully remained on its current stance. Then,Frisk returned in climbing down the stairs. On the ending of the stairs,trapped on the wall,there was another light switch,but clearly on a older state. Frisk pushed it and a new light,further on the small room,was turned on. But there wans't enough light for Frisk to discover what was painted on the walls of the celling. There was eyes - Frisk could see it - and things that probably where kind of birds. Frisk couldn't think if they were paintings of people.

There where a large pile of leaves and papers on the furthest corner of the room. The papers had many kind of drawings that made them look more like blueprints,or prototypes of buldings. Frisk's slippers rudely hitted the ceramic floor. The smell was even worse. She was very ready to turn around and leave,until she saw three distorted feet below the pile of leaves and papers. She inhaled deeply (the smell of dry blood and fish that rotted in two weeks filled her head) and removed the leaves,finding three things that had the shape of a human.

Frisk took some time to recognize in fact the three figures: They all were gray and distorted,the arms and legs extremely pale. On the smaller ones,there was almost no traces on their faces,that were extremely inflated like a ballon,and their eyes were purely black. The tallest one even had no face,and looked like scars were on their face.

Frisk made a noise,the common noise of a young child in fear,but doubled to its meaning. The three things apparently heard her noise,and got up. She stood there,paralyzed. Their spinned their heads until they were all pointing directly for Frisk. Mouths opened on the smallest ones,with lines of colorless material trapped on their lips,and the three spoke together,on voices that didn't even remind her a little of any of her family members:

"Frisk."

"W-well",said Frisk for the things that one day were Sally,Ben and Slender,"at least you guys didn't jump at me."

The tallest' being's fingers,that looked more like sticks,moved over something that looked like a tie. No one of the three said anything.

"I'm searching for my family",said Frisk. "Or the stolen soul of one of the mirror children. There is something like that under here?"

"No,nothing here.",said the smallest of the pale being. "Unless if you want the loneliness,the forgotten and the abandoned."  _They are all monstruous_ ,thought Frisk, _but also,they are all so miserable_. She used the heart stone with the hole in the middle to check around the room for something. Nothing. The being that was once Sally told to her the truth.

"Poor ones.",said Frisk. "I bet he sended you three here for telling me too much and warning of his danger as well."

The three being hesitated and afterwards agreed by nodding their heads. Frisk asked to herself how she,in one day,saw this alien-like beings as her magic family.

"We are extremely sorry.",the tallest one said.

"He is absolutely not happy.",said the thing that one day was Ben. "Not not happy. You opposed him too much,and when he is opposed,he unleash his rage agains't his opposer. Its his style."

Frisk patted the heads of each of the pale beings. Their skins were all as soft as a refrigerator jelly. They all nodded with their heads. Eventually,the left eyes on the smallest beings began to ooze a black liquid,that acted like tears. Making a great effort,the really smallest one opened 'her' mouth again and spoke in a rushed voice:

"Run,little girl. Get out of this place. He want us all to hurt you in a way you can never leave,so you can lose this game and he can win. He is ordering us to hurt you. We can't fight agains't him."

"You all  _can_  do it.",said Frisk. "Be determined!"

Frisk looked around: the things that were once Slender,Ben and Sally were now between her and the stairs that climbed upwards the exit of the room. The three walked in unision towards the stairs,guiding themselves trought the wall. The things moved in a disturbing way,apparently losing sight of Frisk,before getting their sight back from the eyes that weren't 'crying'. They looked like they were growing up and waking up more.

"Oh,poor us.",said the middle one. "You shouldn't have come here."

And the three advanced towards Frisk,with all their toothless and deformed mouths open wide.

Frisk had only a heartbeat to decide what to do. She knew she had only two options at her sight: scream and run away,and be followed by the three alien-things creatures until they managed to pick her up,or do something different.

And she did something different.

When the smaller ones approached her,Frisk closed her fists and punched both of the creatures with all her strenght,hitting their only eyes that were in the activity and forcing them to be knocked back and,consequently,hit the taller one. For a instant,nothing happened besides this. But then,the only eyes of the smaller ones that weren't crying,began to cry black tears that dropped fastly from the eye.

The three beings were paralyzed. They threw their heads towards the celling in a blind move,opened their grotesque mouths and screamed in a mix of pain and rage. And afterwards,they turned to the spot where they last saw Frisk. But Frisk wans't there anymore. She was climbing with the tip of her feet,the quietest she could do,the stairs that would take her out of that dark room,with terrible paintings on the walls. However,she couldn't remove her eyesight from the ground,where the three beings hitted agains't each other trying to pick her up. Then,like they were guided by something mysterious,they turned their blind heads towards the stairs.

 _Oh no,they are going to listen to me_ ,thought Frisk.  _I must be extremely quiet!_. She climbed another step,but for her misfortune,her foot tripped over the step and the things heard her trip.

Their heads turned for Frisk's direction. For a moment,their limbs were moving,like they were managing to fight back the invisible force controlling them and,as quick as a leopard,they dashed to the stairs and began to slide over them. Frisk turned around and quickly dashed the last straw of stairs,throwing herself over the floor of the dusty room. Not daring to stop,she pushed the trapdoor on her direction,closed it and stood over it. Right after Frisk stepped foot on it,she feeled the force of three things hitting agains't it. But thankfully,the trapdoor didn't move out.

Frisk breathed out. She would pick up a remaining mobile on the room to put above the trapdoor,but she already knew there was nothing of this kind there. She got out of the apartment the fastest she could do,not running in a exact way,and closed the entrance door behind her. She left the key over the carpet and then climbed down the stairs.

She was kind of predicting Zalgo's appearence,waiting for her exit,but the world was empty and silent.

Frisk was growing homesick.

She hugged herself and said to herself she was brave,almost believing on herself,and then took a turn towards one of the sides of the house,on the gray fog that was far from being a real fog,and walked towards the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk climbed the stairs located outside of the palace towards the last apartment,that,in her world,was the home of the wacky womans from upstairs. She went there once with her real mother and her real sister,when they were getting resources for charity. She stood on the door,waiting for the wacky fish woman and the wacky reptile woman to find the letter that the mother and the sister of Frisk left out for them. The apartment smelled like mist,dirt after a long day of hard rain and things with a mixed smell of many rotten kinds of food,that Frisk couldn't guess by a name. She never went as far as the door.

"I am a explorer!",said Frisk loudly,but in the fogged atmosphere,her words sounded suffocated and weak. She managed to get out of the trapdoor room,right? In fact,she did. But,a thing she wouldn't have doubt,is the fact that the last apartment would be the worse of them all.

She reached to the top of the house. The highest apartment was the attic before,but it was a long time ago. Frisk knocked on the door colored in red. This one opened fully and she entered inside.

_We have eyes,we have legs_

_We have antennas,we have claws_

_All the children will become immoral_

_When we walk trought their walls_

Those were the whispers of twelve or more of very little voices on the dark apartment,where the celling was so low when it found out with the wall,that Frisk could almost touch it with her hand if she wished. Red-and-yellow eyes stared at her. Little brown legs made their task to run if she approached of them. The darkest shadows slided between the lightest shadows,covering objects.

The smell was even worse that the one of the real apartment of the wacky womans from upstairs. There,the smell was of food (very horrible food as Frisk once said,but she knew it was a simple question of tastes: she never enjoyed salad,bitter things and industrialized things made with no love). This place smelled like all those kinds of food Frisk disliked were left behind and rotted up together.

"Little girl",whispered two voices in a distant room.

"Yeah?",answered Frisk.  _I am not afraid_ ,thought,and when she thought about it,she discovered it was truthful. Now,there was nothing that could scare her for sure. Those things - even the tree beings on the trapdoor room - were illusions made by Zalgo in scarier and distorted replacers of the real people and the real things on the other extreme of the corridor. He could create people,but could just distort and copy things that already existed,concluded Frisk.

So,Frisk found herself reflecting about why Zalgo would put a snowglobe on the top of the fireplace,on the reception room; it was because,in Frisk's homeworld,the fireplace was commonly empty. Then,like a ding,the hopeful answer came for Frisk.

Then,the voices came again and her train of hopeful thoughts was interrupted.

"We know exactly what you need,little girl,so please,come here.",one of the voices was calm,but heavily scratched. The other one was purely scratched and lost in thoughts. Frisk remembered of a dead human and a dead hedgehog,which was clearly stupid. How could dead things,mainly hedgehogs and humans,have voices?

She got trought many rooms of low celling,using her small size as a advantage until she reached to the last room. It was a simple room,and the hedgehog with black eyes and red pupils and the white hoodied teenager with black hair were on the other extreme,hidden on their own clothes with their eyes glowing. As Frisk began to enter the room,the hedgehog spoke.

"Nothing is changing,little girl.",he said,and his voice sounded like a cold wind hitting agains't a flag. "And if you do everything you promised to yourself? And then? Nothing is changing. You will return to your home. You will get bored. No one will pay attention to you. No one will listen to you in a honest way. You are so beautiful and so quiet for them to understand you. They don't even get your name right."

"Stay with us.",said the other figure on the extremity of the room,whose voice sounded like knives cutting solid iron. "We will listen to you,and we will laugh and play alongside you. Zalgo will make perfect worlds for you to explore and in the end,destroy them all when you grow bored. Every day will be better and brighter than the other. You remember the toy box,right? It wouldn't be the perfect world just for you?"

"And there will be those cloudy and rainy days where I simply don't have idea of what to do and I'll have nothing to play or read or even watch,and those days will go on forever and ever?",asked Frisk.

From the shadows,the hedgehog answered:

"Never."

"And there will be very bad recipes,with ingredients that don't mix well,like lettuce,tomatoes and pumpkins?",asked Frisk.

"Every dinner will be perfect.",whispered the voice behind the hoodie. "Nothing that will go trought your mouth won't make you happy."

"And I could have hats of beautiful yellow shades to use and brown boots in the shape of bears?",asked Frisk.

"Bears,whales,raccons,dinossaurs - whatever you desire. The world will be remade for you every morning. If you stay here,you will have all that you wish."

Frisk sighed.

"You really can't get it?",she said. "I don't  _want_  everything that I desire. No one wants. Not completely. Where is the fun on already having everything you want? On a flash of light and with no  _sense_. Its boring!"

"We don't get it.",said the two whispery voices.

"Its clear you two don't get it.",Frisk proceeded,lifting upwards the heart stone with the hole on the middle towards her eye. "You are only bad replacers for those wacky womans from upstairs."

"Not even that anymore.",said the dead whispery voices. From the exactly middle of the two figures,there was a small glow. From the hole of the heart stone,the glow was from two colors: one of them,a light yellow,and the other one,on a curious light green. Frisk really wished she could have a stick or something to poke that: she didn't want to face the two figures on the ending of the room.

Frisk took one step forward and the two poofed out of existence. Cockroaches jumped out of the hoodie and the gloves and boots from them both. Many red-and-yellow eyes were shining in the dark. They made distorted bug noises and escaped. The boots,gloves,hoodie,pants and snickers floated and falled down on the ground,and briefly rolled out before stopping.

Frisk extended one of her hands and checked all of those cloth items. They didn't have nothing,but they were humid to the touch. There was no sign of the last marble. She checked the room carefully,staring trought the hole in the heart stone,and saw something that glowed in the colors light yellow and light green on the level of the ground,on the open door. It was being carried on the back by the biggest cockroach. While Frisk looked out,it ran away.

The other cockroaches stared at her trought the other rooms,and she ran after it.

Normally,cockroaches aren't the fastest small animals around. However,a large brown cockroach carrying a marble on its back ins't a hard task for a determined girl (even being the youngster of her family) in the run. The smaller brown cockroaches runned for the left and for the right,trying to bother Frisk's way and distract her,but she ignored them all,keeping the focus on the cockroach that had the marble and that was dashing towards the exit of the apartment,towrds the entrance door.

The two reached the stairs from outside of the palace.

Frisk had the time to notice the house was transforming itself even more,becoming less real and more false,even while she climbed down the stairs. It looked more like the photography of a house,not the house itself. So,she was dashing trought the stairs and chasing the cockroach,not giving space for anything else in her mind,she was hopeful she was approaching it. She ran fast - actually,too fast,as for her very misfortune,she tripped her feet and rolled down trought the final half of the stairs,made of ceramic.

Her left shoulder was scratched and dirted and the palm of the right hand,whom she used to try to soft the fall,was a mix of hurt hand with rocks. It hurted a little,and soon would hurt alot. She removed the rocks from her hand,got up and,refusing to believe she had lost and that was too late,climbed down the stairs the fastest she could,reaching to the end of the stairs.

She tried to search for the cockroach,but it was gone...alongside with the marble.

Her hand was hurting,right where the skin was scratched,and blood was flowing out of the shoulder of the left arm on the scratched pajamas. It was as horrible as the summer that her sister made her learn to do skating; but on those times,in the middle of many cuts and scratchs (since her shoulders had scars over scars),she had the feeling of victory. She was learning something,doing something that she never had done before. Now,she just had the feeling of hopelessness. She failed with the ghost children. She failed with her family. She failed with herself,and with everything.

She closed her eyes,and hoped that something could make her dissapear.

She heard a cough.

She opened the eyes and saw the cockroach. It was turned upside down,with large eyes and a look of shock on its face. The claws were cutted from its body,the legs were broken,the antennas weren't moving. A little line of fresh and yellow blood was shining over its body. Right next to the dead cockroach,with a victorious expression over her face,was the lavender cat. She was resting one of her paws over the gray marble.

"I said that once",said the cat,"that cockroaches aren't the greatest things around,or something like that. But I saw ya needed this one. Sorry if you feel weak for needing help."

"I think",Frisk said,trying to recover her breath,"I think you...said that...to me before."

The cat removed her paw from the marble,and it rolled for Frisk's feet. She picked it up. In her mind,the last voice whispered in a hurry:

"He lied to you! He will never give up on you,now that you are on his claws. It is possible that he won't give up on us,he never changed of nature."

Frisk's hair got horrent. Frisk knew the girl's voice was telling to her the pure truth. She inserted the marrble on the pocket of her robe alongside the others.

She had all the marbles now. All that she needed to do was to find her family.

And for Frisk's surprise,this task was already easy. She already was aware of where her family was. If she ever stopped to think,the answer would be obvious. Zalgo could only create beings,and distort,transform and shape objects and places. The top of the fireplace on the reception room in the real house was empty. But along this,she knew something else.

"Zalgo is going to break his promise. He won't let us go from his world.",Frisk said.

"Its a acceptable fact",agreed the cat. "Like I said,its not his style play on the honest way.",and then,she lifted her head. "Woah...you see that?"

"What?"

"Look behind ya.",said the cat.

The house was becoming even more false. It didn't look like a photography anymore - it was just a simple drawing,a simple drawing made on coal of a house made over a gray piece of paper.

"Whatever is going on",said Frisk,"thanks for the help with the cockroach. I think I'm almost making it,ain't I? Afterwards,you will dissapear on the fog,or anywhere you normally go,and I will...well...I'll see you in my house. If he lets me go back to my house."

The cat's fur was pointing upwards,and her tail as well,making it look like a large brush.

"What is wrong?",asked Frisk.

"T-they d-dissapeared",said the cat. "They aren't here anymore! The exits and entrances of this place. They are now flat!!"

"It is bad?"

The cat downed her tail,hitting it for one side and another in despair. She growled loudly from the depths of her throat. She walked in circle until her back was pointed towards Frisk and then walked backwards firmly,until she was pushing Frisk's leg. She patted the cat and felt how her heart was beating strongly. She was trembling like a city on a earthquake.

"You will be alright.",said Frisk. "Everything will be fine. I'll take you back home."

The cat didn't say anything.

"Come on,cat.",said Frisk. She gave a step toward the stairs,but the cat stood where she was,looking shocked and,the strangest,looking even smaller.

"The only exit is trought him",said Frisk,"so we must keep determined."

She returned to the cat,crouched and picked her up. The cat didn't resist. Simply trembled up. She supported her back with one hand,resting her paws over her shoulder. The cat was heavy,but not in a way she couldn't be carried up. She licked the palm of Frisk,right where the blood of the cut was flowing.

Frisk climbed the stairs,step by step,directing herself for her own apartment. She was making a balance between the marble stones resting on her pocket,the heart stone with the hole on the middle,and of the cat pressing agains't her. She reached to the front door - now,only a rushed drawing of a front door - and pushed her hand agains't it,waiting for her hand to pass over it,since she saw nothing but darknes and some stars.

But the door opened normally and Frisk got trought it.


	11. Chapter 11

Once,on the inside of her apartment,or better,on the apartment that wans't hers,Frisk was happy on knowing the fact the apartment wans't transforming on the empty drawing that the rest of the house had transformed into. There was still depths and shadows,and someone waiting for Frisk's return,in the middle of the shadows.

"So,you are back.",said Zalgo. He didn't look satisfied. "And you have a parasite with you."

"Foolishness!",answered Frisk. "I have a friend." She felt the cat's paws move trought her hands,like she was excited to go away. She wanted to hug her like a soft doll,to give her safety and kindness,but she was aware of the fact that cats hated to be squished and,suspected anyway,that horrified cats could scratch and bite,even if they were on your side.

"You are aware I love you.",said Zalgo with no delay.

"Your way of showing it is extremely creepy.",said Frisk. She went trought the corridor and went to the reception room,a tough step after another tough step,faking on not feeling Zalgo's hateful snake eyes staring at her. The shiny mobile of her aunt was still the same,like the picture of the pigeon on the wall (but now,the pigeon's eyes were missing,being replaced with a black void oozing black tears,and some of its feather wings were missing out). The table with lion paws marked the carpet with its feet,in the shape of claws,like it was anxious for something. On the end of the room,on the corner,was the door made of wood,that before,in another place,opened only for a wall of bricks. Frisk tried to not look at the door. The window only showed mist.

Its the end,Frisk knew. It was the truthful hour. It was the clearing hour.

Zalgo followed Frisk. He found himself on the middle of the room,between Frisk,and the fireplace,and he stared at her with his snake eyes. It was weird,Frisk thought. Zalgo's only characteristic shared alongside her father was the horns above the head. She asked to herself how could she see a similarity on the behavior and personality. Zalgo was two times taller than before - his horns almost hitted the celling - and his skin turned into a deeper shade of gray,that kind that could almost be mistaken as black. He had no nose,his chest housed three mouths with sharp fangs of the red color. His cape had holes on the lower part,making it look old and destroyed,and it moved in a scary way. Finally,his claws were now as sharp as needles,and a fact Frisk noticed before,was that his voice was more corrupted than the first time...

"Well",said Zalgo,in a strict tone. "Where the souls are?"

Frisk sitted on a chair,fixed the cat with the left hand,shoved her right hand on the pocket and removed the three marbles. They shared a light gray color and shined on the palm of her hand. Zalgo tried to catch them with his long fingers,but Frisk rolled them back to her pocket. Then,she saw the truth. Zalgo wouldn't let Frisk escape from his claws,and neither keep his world. The game was just a little fun and nothing more.

"Hold on!",she said. "The game didn't end,right?"

Zalgo had a hateful and cruel look on his eyes,but a odd kind of smile.

"No",said Zalgo. "I believe not. Afterall,you still need to find your real family,right?"

"Yeah.",answered Frisk.  _I can't look at the fireplace_ ,thought.  _I can't even think on that place_.

"Well?",said Zalgo. "Show them to me. You want to return to the trapdoor room? I ssstill have more fun things for you there."

"No",said Frisk. "I am aware of where my family is hidden." The cat made a height on her arms. He putted her forwards,freeing her shoulders from her claws as she did it.

"Where?"

"Its obvious.",said Frisk. "I saw everywhere you could have hidden them. They aren't inside the house."

Zalgo looked quiet,not letting anything escape from his lips,closed thighly. He could be easily mistaken as a statue,since even his cape stopped moving.

"Following that",continued Frisk,with her hands holding the cat firmly. "I know where they have to be. You hidded them on the passage between the two houses,right? Its behind that door!",she turned her head towards the door on the corner.

Zalgo still stood like a statue,but a smile ran across his lips.

"Oh. Right there,right?"

"Why you don't open the door?",asked Frisk. "They will be all there,right?"

It was the only way she could go home,she was aware of this. But the plan involved Zalgo's necessity to boast about his victory: not only win,but show that he was the winner of the game.

Zalgo slowly shoved his hand behind his cape and showed the black iron key. The cat moved uncomfortably over Frisk's arms,like she wanted to go.  _Stay there only a bit more_ ,she thought,thinking that she could hear her.  _I will take us both back home. I promised this. Don't worry_. She felt the cat relax on her arms. Zalgo walked towards the door and shoved the key on the lock. He spinned it around.

Frisk listened to the lock's heavy  _clunk_. She slowly,and sneakingly,began to walk backwards,in the fireplace's direction. Zalgo picked the doorknob and opened the door with a strong push,revealing a dark and empty corridor behind him.

"THERE IT IS!",he screamed,moving his hands to the corridor's direction. Zalgo's delight face was a scary memory that probably would never leave Frisk's mind. "You guessed wrong! You  _don't_  know the location of you family,do you? They aren't here."

He turned around and looked at Frisk.

"And now",he said,"you will stay with me forever."

"No",said Frisk. "I refuse.",and,with all the strenght that she had,throwed the lavender cat agains't Zalgo. The cat howled and landed over his head,with her claws attacking him,the teeth showing,wild and furious. With the fur upwards,she looked like the half of the real size again. Not wishing to know what would happen,Frisk reached to the top and closed her hand around the snowglobe,shoving it deeply inside the pocket of the robe.

The cat shouted a loud and deep growl and deepned her teeth on Zalgo's horn. He tried to attack the cat using his claws. Blood began to flow out from the cuts in his deep dark gray face - it was a little like red blood,but thicker and darker,almost like dry blood. Frisk ran to the door,and removed the key from the lock.

"Leave him! Come on!",she screamed to the cat. She whistled,attacked with her sharp and knife-polished claws the face of Zalgo a last time,making the dark red liquid flow from the various deep cuts in his cheeks. Afterwards,she jumped to the ground into Frisk's direction.

"Lets go!",she said. The cat ran into her direction and both took a step to the inside of the dark corridor. The corridor was colder than before,like they went to a basement in a hot day. The cat hesitated for a moment and,then,seeing that Zalgo was coming to their direction,ran for Frisk and stopped between her legs.

Frisk began to close the door.

The door was heavier than a door normally should be,and trying to close it was like trying to pull a door agains't a storm. Then,she felt something on the other side push it agains't her force.  _Come on,close_ ,she thought. And she spoke out of loud.

" _Please_ ,come on.",and she felt the door starting to move,to close,to give up into the ghostly wind. Suddenly,she noticed there was other people on the corridor with her. She couldn't turn her face to look at them,but she knew them without the need to look back.

"Please,help me!",she said. "All of you!"

The people on the corridor - three children,two teenagers and two adults - were pretty much transparent to touch up the doorknob. But their hands closed around the hand of Frisk,while she pushed the great doorknob of iron and,suddenly,she felt powerful.

"Never give up,mistress! Hold thight! Hold thight!",a voice whispered on her mind.

"Push,girl,push!",another voice whispered.

And then,two voices that sounded like her mother and father - her real mother and father,her authentic,wonderful,maddening,saddening,glorious mother and father - said together a simple phrase:

"Stay determined,Frisk.",and that was enough. The door began to close up and lose its heaviness,like a common door.

"NO!!",screamed a voice on the other side of the door,that was so corrupt and cruel,that could the the reincarnation of evil. Something grabbed Frisk,extending from the opening between the door that closed up and the backstop. Frisk shaked her head out of the way,but the door began to open again.

"We will return back home!",said Frisk. "And we won't come back here! HELP!",she freed herself from the fingers that grabbed her.

Then,they moved behind Frisk: ghostly hands that gave her the power that she was slowly losing. There was a last moment of resistance,like something was trapped on the door and,then,the wooden door closed itself violently with a loud burst. Something felt from the height of Frisk's head over the ground. It landed on the ground with a kind of low noise of steps running away.

"Lets get outta here.",said the cat. "This ins't a good place to be in. Quick."

Frisk turned her back to the door and began to run as fast as it was necessary on that corridor,sliding her hand trought the walls to make sure she wouldn't hit on anything,neither change of direction in the darkness. It was a big run,and for Frisk,it looked like the corridor was extending itself on lenghts that were impossible for anything else. The wall she was touching now looked like something warm and solid,which reminded of Frisk of a rock that was exposed on the sun for a long time. It moved like it was breathing. Frisk decided to remove her hand from there.

Winds were howling over the dark.

She was afraid of touching something and extended her hand towards the wall again. This time,what she touched was something hot and wet,like she putted the hand inside the mouth of someone,and she removed the hand with a small squick. Her eyes adaptated to the dark,and she saw,like fragile lights in-front of her,two adults,two teenagers and three children. She could also listen to the cat stepping ahead of her on the dark. And there was something more,that rushed away between her feet,almost sending her to the air. She fixed herself before falling,using the pulse to keep moving on. She knew that if she falled down on that corridor,she probably wouldn't be able to get up again. Whatever the corridor was,it was clearly older than Zalgo. It was deep,slow and it knew that she was there...

Then,the light of the day appeared and Frisk ran into the direction breathing intensely.

"I'm almost there",she said in a leader-like voice,but the light showed to her that the ghosts dissapeared and that she was,somehow,alone. She didn't have time to think about what happened to them. Panting,she tripped towards the door and pushed it behind her with the most satisfying and loud burst that could be heard.

She closed the door and putted the key back on her pocket.

The lavender cat was curled up on the farthest corner of the room,with the point of her lavender tongue out and the eyes open wide. Frisk went to her and sitted alongside her.

"I'm sorry",she said. "I'm sorry I throwed you on him. But that was the only way I could distract him so we all could escape from that place. He wouldn't keep his word,right?"

The cat looked at her and afterwards rested her her head over her leg,licking with her rought tongue. She began to purr.

"So,we are friends?",asked Frisk.

Frisk sitted on one of the uncomfortable chairs of her aunt and the cat jumped to her lap,fixing herself in a comfortable way. The light that was coming from the window was the light of the day,a shiny golden light from the end of the afternoon,not a pale white light from a mist. The sky was from a mix of alot of blue and a bit of green and Frisk could see trees and,behold the trees,the green hills that dissapeared on the horizont in brown and gray tones. The sky was never this  _sky_. The world was never this  _world_.

Nothing,she thought,was as much as  _interesing_ as this.

And,taken by the beauty of the real world,Frisk almost didn't notice that she curled up in the way of the cats over the uncomfortable chair of her aunt and also didn't notice when she dived into a deep slumber with no dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Her dear mother Toriel woke her up,gently shaking her.

"Frisk?",she said. "My child,what a funny place to sleep in. This room is,specially,for special occasions. We searched for you in the whole house."

Frisk scretched up and blinked her eyes.

"I'm sorry",she said. "I sleeped..."

"That we can see,Fri.",Chara,her sister,said.

"And from where came this cat? He was waiting on the front door when we all entered. He ran pretty fast when mom opened the door.",Asriel,her brother,said.

"Probably she had things to do.",said Frisk. Then,she hugged her mother with a incredible strenght that made her arms sore. Her mother hugged her back.

"There's dinner in fifteen minutes.",said Toriel. "Don't forget to wash your hands. And- oh my godness! Look at this pajama! What did you do to your poor shoulder?"

"I tripped...",answered Frisk. She went to the bathroom,washed her hands and cleaned the bleeding shoulder. She putted a bandage for each cut and each scratch. She went to her bedroom - her real bedroom,her very real bedroom. She shoved her hands on the pockets of her robe the three marbles,the heart stone with the hole on the middle,the black key and the snowglobe,now,empty.

She shaked the snowglobe and watched the tornado of snow fill up the empty,empty world. She putted it down and watched the snow fall,covering the place that once was the place of a little family. Frisk picked up a piece of string in her toy box and shoved the black key trought it. Afterwards,she gave a tie on the string and putted it around her neck.

"Here.",she said. She wore some clothes and hided the key over the shirt. It was cold agains't her skin. The heart stone went for inside the pocket. Frisk went to the corridor towards her father's studio. He was with his back turned towards her,but she already knew,with a simple sight,that her eyes,when he would turn around,would be Asgore's kind dark red eyes,and she kissed him from behind his head,full of blonde hair.

"Howdy,Frisk.",he said. Then,he looked back and smiled for her. "Why did you do this?"

"Well",said Frisk. "Sometimes I miss you alot since you are the best dad. Just that."

"That's good!",he said. He turned off the computer,got up and then,with absolutely no reason,picked up Frisk on the lap,something he didn't do in a long time,at least since the time when he remembered she was beggining to be big in a way she could't be carried anymore on the lap,and took her to the kitchen.

The dinner that night was pizza and,even trought it was homemade by Asgore (hence,making the edge be extremely thick and raw,or slim and burned down),and he inserted over it pieces of chicken thight,small tomatoes and,above all,big drops of peach,Frisk eated all the slice she recieved. Except the big drops of peach.

And soon,it was bedtime.

Frisk kept the key around her neck,but putted the marbles under the pillow and,on the bed this night,Frisk had a dream.

She found herself in the middle of a picnic under a old pinetree on a grassfield. The sun was on the top of the sky and besides the fact there was fluffy white clouds on the far horizont,the sky above her head was of a peaceful,gentle blue.

A towel of white color was extended over the ground,with plates of food spreaded - Frisk spotted salads and burgers,nuts and fruits,orange jars and water,and thick chocolate with milk. She sitted on one of the sides of the towel while three other children sitted one by each side. They all were using uncommon pieces of clothes.

The shortest between them all,sitted on the left of Frisk,was a boy in blue jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt with a golden star on the middle. His hair was curly and he filled his plate with new brown biscuits and with what looked like as a large cooked chicken thight,which was unusual.

"This is the best picnic ever,my lady!",he said for Frisk.

"Yeah",said Frisk. "I guess. Who made this picnic?"

"This one was you,mistress.",said a girl,the middle-sized girl,sitted in-front of Frisk. She had a brown skin,glasses and wore a short-sleeved shirt with a dress. "And we are eternally grateful for this and for everything,in a way words can never express."

She was eating slices bread with chocolate,cutting them skillfully,with a knife,from a brown-and-golden bread,and afterwards,spreading the chocolate with a wooden spoon. There was chocolate on her mouth.

"Man,this is the best food I ever ate in a long time!",said the girl sitting on the right of Frisk,the tallest of them all. She was a extremely pale pre-teenager,with a dress in a light green color,boots,and a headband in red color over her long blonde hair. Frisk could swear she saw wings - like butterfly wings covered in gold - behind her back. She smiled for Frisk,like she never smiled once in a long time,but not fully,forgetting about how to do it. Frisk noticed she liked extremely of that girl.

And then,on the dream way,the picnic was done and they found themselves playing over the camps,running and screaming,throwing a beautiful ball towards the other. Frisk was aware of the fact it was a dream because no one of them got tired or losed their breaths. They only laughed and ran playing a game that mixed catch-and-release,catch and simply a wonderful run. Three of them ran trought the ground,while the blonde girl flied a little above their heads,diving with butterfly wings to pick up the ball and returning to her point to throw the ball in one of the children.

And then,without a word spoken between them,the game ended and the four returned to the picnic towel,from where the lunch tableware was gone and where four pots of icecream waited for them,three of ice cream,and one stacked to the top with albas. They eated them happily.

"Thank you for coming to my party.",said Frisk. "If I am the responsible for it."

"The pleasure is ours,Frisk Dreemurr",said the girl with wings,biting another alba flower. "If there at least something cool,for us to make as a reward and thank-you for you..."

"I agree.",said the boy with curly hair and jeans. He extended his hand and touched Frisk's hand. His hand was now hot.

"It was something amazing you did for us,mistress",said the brown girl. She had now a spot of chocolate ice cream around her lips.

"Its nice that everything is over.",said Frisk. It was her imagination or a shadow got over the faces of the other children on the picnic?

The girl with wings,the headband on her hair shining like a little star,rested her fingers for a moment on the back of Frisk's hand.

"Its over for  _us_ ",she said. "It is only a break for us. From now on,us three will go to unexplored lands,and the afterwards,no living being can know...",she stopped talking.

"There is a  _but_ ,right?",asked Frisk. "I can feel it,like the rain cloud."

The boy on her right tried to smile hopefully,but his lower lip began to tremble and he bited it with his upper teeth and didn't say anything. The girl with the glasses and brown skin uncomfortably changed of stance and said:

"Yes,mistress."

"But I got you three back",said Frisk. "I got mommy,daddy,big bro and big sis back. I closed and locked the door. There was something else I had to do?"

The boy pressed Frisk's hand with his hand. Frisk remembered of the moment where she tried to pass hope and he was a bit more than a cold memory in the darkness.

"Well,you all can't give me a tip?",asked Frisk. "There ins't  _something_  you can tell to me?"

"The demon lord swore for his good right hand",the brown girl with glasses spoke,"but he lied."

"M-my caretaker",said the boy,"said that no one is given more than what their shoulders can carry on.",he lowered his shoulders after saying it,like he didn't decide to himself if it was a truthful phrase or not.

"We wish you good luck.",said the girl with wings. "Good luck,determination,and wisdom - altrought you already showed that you have all of those traits,in their maximum force."

"He hates you",the boy leted escape. "Theres a long time no one escaped from his claws. Be smart. Be brave. Be attentive."

"But its not  _fair_!",said Frisk on her dream,with rage. "It is simply not  _fair_! It should be the end..."

The boy with curly hair got up and bear hugged Frisk thightly.

"This is your consolation...",whispered. "You are alive. Alive."

In her dream,Frisk noticed the sun already dissapeared and the stars shined on the sky that darkened out. She got up on the middle of the grass and watched the three children (two of them by feet,one of them by wings) departing trought the grass,that was shining because of the large moon in the sky. The three got to a little bridge of wood over a stream. They stopped,turned around and waved,and Frisk waved back for them.

And they went towards the darkness.

Frisk woke up on the first hours of the morning,certain she heard something,but unsure of the noise and the thing making the noise.

She waited.

Something made a noise nearby the outside part of the door of her bedroom. She thought that it was a cockroach. The door shaked. Frisk got out of the bed.

"Go away!",said Frisk on a rude voice. "Or else you will see!"

There was a pause and then,whatever that made the noise ran trought the corridor. There was something weird and strange on its steps,if they  _were_  steps. Frisk asked to herself if it was a cockroach with a new pair of legs...

"It ins't over,right?",she said for herself.

Then,she opened the door. The purple light from the dawn showed to her all the corridor,emptied out. She walked towards the front door,ready to give a quick look back,towards the mirror on the wardrobe door,fixed on the wall on the other extremity of the corridor. She didn't see anything other than herself looking backwards at herself,serious and sleepy. Calm and peaceful yawns came from her parents bedroom and her sibling's bedroom,but the doors were closed. All the doors that would take out of the corridor were closed. Whatever that was on the run,had to be there.

Frisk opened the entrance door and looked at the gray-turning-blue sky. She asked for how much time the sun would need to rise up,she asked if the dream was real,knowing on her heart that it was real. Something that a half of Frisk made her believe that was a part of the shadow over the couch featured itself out of the couch and described a wacky run,dashing over its long deep dark gray claws,walking towards the front door.

A horrified Frisk left the chin fall over and backed out from the way,while the thing went far from her,running in snaps for outside of the house,running like a crab over its excessive feet,stepping,snapping and running.

She knew what it was,and what it was searching. She saw it alot of times on her latest days,extending itself,grabbing,picking and throwing spiders obediently towards Zalgo's mouth. With five feet,and terribly sharp claws,and the color of a dark shade of gray that could be easily mistaken as black.

It was the right hand of Zalgo.

And it wished the black key.


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk's family never looked like they remembered of the time they were inside the snowglobe. At least,not one of them said a word about this and Frisk didn't dare to touch the topic with them.

Frisk sometimes asked to herself if they noticed they losed two days on the real world,and reached to the final conclusion that they didn't notice. Some people keep marked on their heads what they do everyday,while others don't,and Frisk's family was pratically on the second category.

Frisk putted the marbles under her pillow before she sleeped for sure in the previous night back in her home,on her own bedroom again. She returned to the bed after she saw the hand of Zalgo,altrought she didn't have more time to sleep,and rested her head back over her pillow.

Something snapped quietly as she rested her head.

She sitted up and lifted her pillow. The fragments of marbles that she saw reminded her of shards of eggs found during the spring,like broken and empty thrust eggs or even wren eggs,if they were more delicate. Whatever that was inside of the glass spheres was gone. Frisk thought on the three children waving goodbye at her under the moonlight,waving for her before going trought that platinum stream.

She reunited carefully the fragments that were as thin as eggs,and putted them inside a little red box where usually would be a bracelet that her aunt gave to her when she was very small. She lost the bracelet a long time,but the box was still there.

Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus came back from the visit they did for the great friend of them,and Frisk climbed down towards their apartment for tea. It was a monday. On the wednesday,Frisk would return back to her own school: a brand new school year would start for her.

Mister Papyrus insisted on reading the tea leaves for Frisk.

"WELL,I CAN SEE EVERYTHING AS BRIGHT AS LITTLE SHARDS OF DIAMONDS.",said Mister Papyrus.

"Whaaat?",asked Frisk.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING WELL...",said Mister Papyrus. "OR...NOT? I CAN GET WHAT IS  _THAT_.",he pointed towards a agglomerated of tea leaves on one of the corners of the cup.

Mister Sans asked politely from his brothers for the tea cup.

"well bro,let me see that. hmmm...",he blinked from behind the thick glasses.

"oh. i can't get what is the meaning of that. it looks like some kind of hand or something."

Frisk looked at the cup's bottom. The agglomerated of tea leaves really looked like a hand that was grabbing something. Sans somehow had a cut on his leg,that acted like a real leg. He remembered of the pain and tried to press the bandage on the cut.

"ouch,it reminds me of a thing that attacked me.",Mister Sans said in a hurt voice.

"DON'T WORRY BROTHER,IT WAS ONLY A SIMPLE CUT! BUT NEVERTHELESS,I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEEK THE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT.",Mister Papyrus said,trying to comfort his older brother.

Frisk thought that something had to be made.

The time was pratically perfect on that last week of holidays,like the summer was trying to redeem itself from the horrible days it caused,offering for them days with glory and beauty before its ending.

The wacky womans from upstairs called for Frisk's attention when they noticed her leave the apartment of Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus.

"Hey! Hi! You! Frici!",the fish lady screamed while holding on the handrail.

"Its Frisk",answered Frisk. "How the ghosts are doing?"

"S-something is scaring them...",said the reptile lady,adjusting her glasses.

"I think that there may be a weasel around here. I am aware of something going on. I heard in the night. It would be a GREAT idea to put a trap for it,with a piece of meat of any kind and,when the creature come get it,then - BAM!! - would be locked and would never bother us anymore! The ghosts are scared in a way they don't want to follow our commands...",said the fish lady.

"I don't think he wishes meat",said Frisk. She lifted her hand and touched the black key hanging on her neck. And then,she entered on her house.

She took a shower,keeping the key wrapped over the neck during all the shower time. She would never remove the key from her neck. Something scratched her bedroom's window while she was almost diving into sleep. She had to interrupt her sleep to go to the window and open her curtain to check out what did that noise. A deep dark gray hand with sharp claws jumped for out of the window,falling on a sewer pipe,and was lost of sight. There was extreme scratches on the outside half of the window.

Frisk sleeped that night with a paranoia over her mind that made her woke up in specific moments to think and reflect,before returning to her sleep,not entirely certain of the location of certain end of  _tap-tap_  sounds and the dream started,with the ear always in alert for the sound of something scratching her window or worse,her bedroom door.

In the morning,Frisk said for her mother:

"I'll go to a epic adventure with my dolls today. Can I borrow a sheet - a old one that ins't necessary for you - to work as a forcefield?"

"I don't think we have a thing like this,child",Toriel said. She opened the kitchen closet where the paper napkins and table towels were in. "Wait,this can work?"

It was a disposable table towel,covered in drawings of blue orchids,the remain of a picnic the family made a long time ago.

"Its perfect!",said Frisk.

"I was never aware of the fact you still played with your toys",said Toriel Dreemurr.

"Nah,I don't.",confessed Frisk. "They are my magical protection."

"Well,be back on the lunch time.",said her mother. "Have fun,child."

Frisk filled a box card with dolls and many small weapons made of plastic. She borrowed from her brother and sister a sword that tried to mimick a light saber and a shield.

Then,she exited. She went to the street like she was going to see markets. Before she could reach the supermarket,she went trought a fence that took to a empty terrain,alongside a old road,and afterwards crawled trought a hedge. She had to do two travels under the hedge so she couldn't drop the large sword and the large shield.

It was a long road full of rodeos,but Frisk was satisfied on knowing no one was following her.

She found herself right nearby the old and abandoned baseball camp. She went to the grassy area where the tall grass was located. She found the cover on the limits of the camps. The cover was incredibly heavy - almost too heavy for a little girl to lift up,even using all the strenght,but she did it. She didn't have other choice. She pushed the other planks out of the way,one by one,sweating with the effort,to reveal a deep,square-shaped hole with brick walls,on the ground. It had the smell of water and darkness. The bricks were slippery and slightly green.

Frisk opened the table towel and extended it carefully over the well's opening. She putted a set of weapons on a rectangle group of four lines,pointing towards the well. She putted one doll over the grass,behind each set of weapons,trying to make them look like they were using the weapons. She made it looked like they were on a epic adventure to save a magical kingdom. Then,she backed up her steps from under the hedge,along the yellow dusty way,turning around the stores and returning to her home.

She lifted her hand and removed the key from her neck. She spinned it with the string,like it was a simple toy she used to play. Afterwards,she knocked on the door of the apartment of Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus.

Mister Sans opened the door.

"sup buddy.",he said.

"I don't want to enter",said Frisk. "I just want to know how Papyrus is doing."

Mister Sans sighed.

"paps sadly felt for the thing's sharp claws.",he said. "thankfully,the cut doens't seem to carry diseases. we can't think on the responsibles for that. the medic said its probably a animal,but couldn't identify it. undyne and alphys are theorizing the possibility of it being a weasel."

"Undyne and Alphys?"

"the two ladies on the last floor. undyne and alphys. a kind of cool couple in my opinion. they are together like seven,or ten,or twelve years. ugh,they told me that before but i couldn't remember it."

Frisk never thought before that the wacky womans from upstairs had in fact names of their own. If they knew their names were Undyne and Alphys,she would have called them by their respective names every chance she had. How many times someone could have the chance to call for names like "Mistress Undyne" or "Mistress Alphys"?

"Oh",Frisk said for Mister Sans,"Undyne and Alphys. Right. Well",she continued,a bit louder,"I'll go play iwth my dolls,not,right behind the old baseball camp."

"nice,kid",said Mister Sans. And added up in a friendly tone: "keep alert on the old well. mister lovat,that lived here before you and your family,said it may have endless depths."

Frisk hoped that the hand hadn't listened to the last piece of advice and changed of topic.

"This key?",said Frisk extremely loudly,"Oh,its just a very old key in my house. It is a part of my play. Because of that I keep it on this string. Well,bye-bye now."

"what a wonderful kid.",thought Mister Sans as he closed the door.

Frisk walked slowly towards the old baseball camp,twirling the black key wrapped on the piece of string while she walked. Many times she could swear she saw something of coal color jumping over the grass. It made 'company' for Frisk in ten meters away.

Frisk tried to whistle,but nothing escaped. Then,instead,she sang out loud a music that her siblings singed for her when she was just a baby and that always made her laugh. It was:

_Oh,our great little sister_

_We think you are amazing_

_We will give you chocolate_

_We will give you a sweet pie_

_We will give you alot of love,_

_We will give you alot of hope,_

_But we will never give to you_

_a pie full of buttercups_

It was the song that Frisk sang while she walked trought the trees and her voice almost didn't tremble.

The adventure team of dolls was where Frisk left them. She felt relieved for the fact that it wans't a day of winds,because everything was on place,every weapon on the hand of the dolls,like it was planned out. She gave a relief sigh.

Now,it was the hardest part.

"Hello,team",she said in a brave voice. "We will save the kingdom from the claws of the evil overworld!"

She approached of the towel.

"I brought the key of luck",she said to the dolls,"so we can go trought this adventure with the protection of the gods!"

And then,in the most careful way she could,she inserted the key gently over the towel. She was still holding the string. The key went to the middle of the towel of picnic of paper. Frisk felt the string and gave a step backwards. Now,the rest of the task would go to the hand.

"For which kind of path we should go first? Any suggestion?",she asked. "Aurora? Alex? Estella?",and she moved the large sword pointing to random directions like they were paths located into a fantasy world. She walked around the well in a weird way,talking about the 'surroundings' as she walked.

From the corner of the eye,she saw something of a color similar to coal running and climbing from trunk after trunk,nearier and nearier. She made a effort to not look at it.

"Aurora!",said Frisk. "Be careful next time! You almost died for those monsters and we all had to go to help you!",and she turned a well until her direction was the opposite of the hand's direction. She faked she was giving a healing potion for Aurora.

And then,sliding,running,advancing,it came. The hand,from the top of the tip of the fingers,slided trought the grass to the top of of a tree. There it stood for a instant,like a crab tasting the air,and then,gave a triumphant jump,snapping the fingers towards the center of the paper towel.

Time slowed down for Frisk. The deep dark gray fingers closing around the dark key...and then,the impulse of the hand made the towel lose its balance; and the paper towel,the key and Zalgo's right hand felt into the depths of the well.

Frisk counted slowly and very quietly. She reached to the number forty before listening to a deaf noise coming from the depths of the well. Someone said to her one time that if you look at the sky,from the depths of a mine,even on the most shiny day you can see a starry night sky. Frisk thought if the hand wans't seeing a night sky in it's current place.

She pulled the heavy plates back on the well,covering it the most carefully she could. She wished that nothing could ever fall into it anymore,and wished that nothing could ever get out of it anymore.

And then,she putted all her her dolls and the toy weapons back on the box card that she used to carry them. Something caught her attention while she did it,and got up in time to see the lavender cat approach her silently,with the tail shaped exactly like a question mark. It was the first time she saw the cat on the lastest days,since they came back from Zalgo's lair.

The cat approached of her and jumped over the planks that covered the well. Then,slowly,she winked at her,with her two eyes showing up. She jumped towards the tall grass towards Frisk and rolled with the back in static movements.

Frisk patted the soft fur on her belly,tickling the cat and making the cat purr of happiness. Once satisfied,the cat rolled until she got the front position and walked back towards the baseball camp,like the remain of the dawn walking trought the day.

Frisk returned back home.

Miss Undyne and Miss Alphys were waiting for her on the entrace. Alphys tried to make a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"The ghosts s-said to us everything is okay.",said Alphys. "They said you are our savior,Frici."

"Its Frisk,Miss Undyne and Miss Alphys",said Frisk. "Its not Frici. Its Frisk."

"Frisk",said Alphys and Undyne,repeating her name for themselves with curiosity and surprise.

"Alright,Frisk. The ghosts said to you that,when they are ready to show themselves to the public,you will go to talk to them like their firstest buddy! They'll play,fly and do many other AWESOME things!  _This_  is what they promised.",said Undyne.

"I would like it alot",said Frisk. "When they are ready,I will go see them."

She knocked on the door of Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus. Mister Sans allowed Frisk's entrance and she went to the living room. She putted her toy box on the round. Afterwards,she putted her hand on her pocket and pulled the heart stone with the hole on the middle.

"Take that.",she said. "It ins't necessary anymore. Thank you for everything. I think it helped me save my own life and stop the death of many people."

She hugged the two brothers very thight,even that her hands couldn't adapt well for Mister Sans' rounded shape or Mister Papyrus' long legs,and Mister Papyrus had the weird smell of bones. Then,Frisk picked the toybox and left.

"what a wonderful kid",said Mister Sans. No one ever hugged him like that since he retired of the comedy theaters.

On that night,Frisk laid on her bed,after a nice shower,having shiny tooth,and with the eyes widely open,looking at the celling. It was extremely hot for her,that now didn't have the hand following her,to open up the windows. She said for her father to not close off the windows. Her new school uniform was carefully putted over the chair for her to wear it in the moment she wake up.

Normally,in the previous night of a first day of school,Frisk would be afraid and awkward. But she understood that nothing on her school could scare her anymore.

 

She thought there was a soft acapella on the air of the night: voices that could only be defined with sweet,gently,shy,accepting words,singing a beautiful music,but the voices were whispery,in a way they could only be the voices of sweet ghosts.

Frisk thought that she returned to her dream,with the two girls and the boy over the pine tree on the grassland,and smiled.

When the first stars appeared,Frisk finally left herself to be taken by the slumber,while the sweet voices from upstairs,coming from the ghosts,filled the hot air of the night,announcing to the world the ending of summer.


End file.
